Ruins
by misssixty1
Summary: Sequel to Blue Sparks. Stefani's life after the atomic bomb is dropped on New York. She gives birth to Adriana, and struggles with losing Jon. Rated M for L,S, and V.
1. Aftershock

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. SEQUELLLLL! You guys really couldn't keep me away any longer soooooooo....I decided to start this after finishing up the first chapter of my other new story (an Inglourious Basterds fanfic if anyone is interested)and I could really wait no longer so here it is......the sequel to Blue Sparks :). This chapter is VERY short, but that's only because it's one in the morning and I have to get up at 5:30 for school tomorrow. All these stories just take over my life. **

**Aftershock**

_**November 4th, 1985 1:18 P.M.**_

I opened my eyes to surprisingly bright light streaming through my window. The first day after the bomb went off, the sky was pure black. Smoke covered the entire city. The next...it lightened, but it was still dark. This was the first time I could actually really see it.

I heard the door to my room open and looked up to find Adrian walking in.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as pure hatred ran through my veins. He was responsible for this. He was the reason that Jon had left her. He was the reason that thousands of people had died.

"Just checking to see if you were awake yet." he smiled, ignoring my anger.

"Yes I'm awake. Now if you don't mind." I growled before getting up to go to the restroom. In the past few days, the only things I had done were eaten, showered, and peed. 95% of my time was spent in bed, the remaining in the bathroom.

I slammed the door behind me before grabbing the counter just as the sobs began to rack my body. I fell to the ground, unable to stand. My whole world was gone. Adriana hadn't even moved since Jon had left. Everything I had was gone.

"Are you alright?" Adrian asked, knocking on the door.

I opened the door before rushing towards Adrian, blindly punching him with my fists. I was satisfied as I heard several crunches.

"Stefani!" he grunted, trying to grab my arms.

"Bastard!" I screamed furiously. I wanted nothing more than to kill him right now. Kill him like he had killed all these people.

There was a loud splatter as I continued to hit him and we both stopped struggling and looked at each other. I looked down to find a small pool of water on the ground.

"I think your water just broke." Adrian grabbed my arms.

"No shit Sherlock!" I snapped before looking around as panic began to blossom in my chest. I was about to go into labor. I was about to give birth to this child....and her father wasn't even here, nor would he ever be.

"Come on." Adrian grabbed my arm before pulling me out of the room. A long day ahead of me.

****************

_**6:13 P.M.**_

I woke up in my hospital bed to a painfully-familiar feeling. It was as though I had the worst menstrul cramps times about.....infinity. I looked around. Adrian was asleep in the corner. There was nary a doctor in sight.

A painful jolt from my uterus caused me to whimper loudly in pain. I automatically slapped my hand over my mouth but it was loud enough for Adrian to hear me. He had always been a light sleeper after all.

"Stefani what's wrong?" he asked.

I moaned loudly and closed my eyes as I struggled to hold in the pain.

"Oh god." I groaned, feeling as though I was in the worst pain of my life.

"I'm getting the nurse." Adrian stood up before rushing out of the room. As soon as he left I let out the compressed scream I had been holding in. Contractions. I felt like my uterus was in its own personal hell.

"Jon!" I screamed, foolishly hoping that if I screamed his name he would possibly reappear.

Adrian burst through the door with three people in tow.

"Stefani I hear you're going into labor." the doctor smiled handsomely before setting his stuff down on the table next to me.

I nodded, caught between undeniable happiness for the fact that I was soon to have a child and incredible pain.

"Okay. I'm going to put your legs up in the stirrups then we're going to see if you're dilated okay?" he smiled.

I nodded before throwing my head back again as another wave of contractions even worse than the ones before.

I could barely even feel him moving my legs or lifting up my hospital gown before looking down at me.

"Well....you're at the first stage. Three centimeters....you're doing good but....we've got a ways to go. It takes about eight hours to give birth." the doctor let me know before patting her knee.

"Isn't there anything you can give me for the pain?" I asked, knowing that it was only going to get increasingly worse.

"Well....we can give you an epidural but I'll warn you...the needle itself will cause about half the pain of childbirth. It's your decision."

"Will it hurt the baby?"

"In extremely rare cases."

"....I'll just go natural then." I shrugged.

"Stefani don't be dumb why don't you think this out clearly." Adrian looked over at me.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. He back off, realizing the error in his words.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I snapped before turning back to my fixed gaze on the ceiling. Deep down inside, I actually was kind of grateful that he was there. After all, I wouldn't want to have to do this alone. At the same time, I wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible.

"Well, looks like you in for a long night then." the doctor smiled. "But by the end...you'll be a mother. I think that's a win for all the suffering you have to go through first."

I smiled before putting a hand on my stomach. A mother. I really liked the sound of that.

* * *

_**1:57 A.M.**_

"Come one Stefani!" several voices all screamed at once. I was oblivious to all of them except the one in my ear. The one who's body wasn't there. It was when I started going into delivery that I heard his voice. At first I thought it was a hallucination, but then I realized by the things he was saying it couldn't have been.

"Push Stefani. A little harder. I can see the head now." the doctor coached me. I dug my nails into the metal railing of my hospital bed, pushing as hard as I possibly could. It was agonizing. Beyond agonizing. One of the nurses wiped my head as sweat dripped down from my face to my neck.

"A little harder." Adrian put a hand on my forhead.

"If you fucking touch me one more time I swear to god I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" I screamed. Adrian jumped back with his hands up before walking to the other end. It was that which got me laughing for the first time in days. The look on his face when he looked down into the part of my body he had spent so much time viewing, only to find in my opinon one of the most horrid sights. Childbirth.

_"I am glad to see that gave you some humor."_ Jon's voice sounded in my ear.

"We've got shoulders down here. Okay Stefani, keep pushing. You're doing very well." my doctor said.

I continued to on the thought of my daughter. Our daughter. The moments went by. The only thing I could hear were my screaming and pain that seemed to penetrate every single nerve in my body.

Her cry broke my imaginary silence. I looked down to see her, small and precious as anything I had ever seen before. Tears streamed down my face and I felt a feeling I had never felt before. A rush of love. My child. It was unlike any emotion I had ever felt or heard of.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." the doctor smiled before handing her to me.

"Adriana." I whimpered, holding her to my chest. She was scrawny. Covered in blood and amniotic fluid. Her hair was matted....but she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

She opened her eyes as I froze. Her irises were an electric blue color. The same color as....Jon. She closed them again as she continued to cry.

"We're going to wash her off. She'll be back soon though." one of the nurses prayed her from me (not without me putting up a fight). When she was gone, I laid back against my pillow, feeling as though I had just died.

"Adriana?" Adrian asked looking at me. I looked up at him before shrugging bashfully. I still hadn't told him I had named her that.

"Have you chosen a middle name yet?" he asked.

".....Joan." I decided, thinking about it for the first time. "Adriana Joan Osterman-Vedit."

The last part had just slipped out of my mouth without me even thinking of it. Why the hell had I said that?!

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I looked away and closed my eyes.

"Congratulations Stefani." he said awkwardly before leaning over and kissing me on the forehead.

The first chapter of new beginnings.


	2. Rebirth

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**Rebirth**

_**November 6th, 1985**_

I woke up for the fifth time that night to the sounds of Adriana's loud cries. I threw back the covers and stepped out of bed only to trip over something and land on the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered before turning on the light to find Adrian sitting next to my bed. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my ankle.

He began to answering before deciding it was best not to before standing up. The only reason I hadn't kicked him out yet was because the first night after I brought Adriana home I realized how hard it would be to raise her by myself and in that I let Adrian stay. Even through that, things seemed to be working out. He hadn't made any moves on me and in fact we had barely spoken to each other with the exception of our dinner conversations.

Instead of lingering on the question I left and walked to Adriana's room. She was absolutely screeching from her crib and I turned the light on before leaning in and picking her up.

I had heard all of the horror stories about newborn babies. Waking up during all hours of the night. Getting close to no sleep. The dreaded tales. But although it was only a few days I found that I really didn't mind. Getting no sleep was a small price to pay for having this beautiful healthy baby girl.

"It's okay my pretty girl. Are you hungry or can you just not sleep?" I asked, softly, kissing her tiny little head.

To my surprise this time, her cries began to taper off and she whimpered softly, her breathing slowing down.

I held her against my chest, kissing her head softly and closing my eyes. I just loved the feeling of having her small body bundled up in my arms.

"Being a mother seems to come natural to you."

I jumped and turned around before screaming loudly. As I found Jon standing in the corner of the room against the wall.

"....Jon?" I asked, not sure if it was the lack of sleep.

"I'm really here." he assured me before walking closer. I simply stood there open-mouthed, not really sure if I was in my right mind. He sounded real. He looked real. But was he really real?

"It's me." he nodded, coming closer. I felt tears prick my eyes and reached my hand out to touch him. It was this moment when I would discover the truth.

My hands landed on his skin and I felt a familiar cold buzz run down my arm. John ran his fingers down my arm before looking down at Adriana.

"Isn't she beautiful?" my voice cracked. Even I knew already that he wasn't here to stay.

"She is....may I hold her?" he asked.

I nodded before holding my hands out. She fidgeted before John grasped her in his hands and brought her to his chest, looking down at her with a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

"I....I do not know what to say." his voice faltered.

She gurgled loudly before opening her eyes for the first time since she was born.

"Hey eyes are the same color as....you...." I finished before turning around before the tears began flowing. Jon was the only man I was sure I would ever love, and I knew he wouldn't be there with me. Why couldn't he just give up being Dr. Manhattan for once and just be Jon?

"I'm sorry." he looked at me, knowing what I was thinking before walking towards me with Adriana.

"Why?" I asked, unable to help myself. "Why can't you just stay here with me? I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything. But I can't remain here Stefani. You know why....."

I wiped my face before holding my hands out to take her again. He handed her to me before backing away.

"Are you going to come visit me again?" I asked.

"Of course I will but....there's something I need to ask of you."

"What?"

"I love you Stefani, and the thought of you alone and waiting for my next visit is....."

"What are you saying?"

"When I told you Adrian would take care of you I meant it. Stefani, I want you to be with Adrian."

"WHAT?!" I screamed so loudly that Adriana began crying.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated, rubbing her head before glaring at Jon.

"What the hell do you mean you want me to be with Adrian? You know Jon, I'd ask you if this was a joke but I know that humor doesn't come so easily to you."

"I just...can't bear the thought of seeing you like this. Adrian is a great guy. He will treat you well."

I shook my head before looking up at him.

"Get out." I rasped before turning around.

He hesitated before putting a hand on my back and leaning over to kiss Adriana on the forhead before pushing a piece of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. I leaned in to kiss him but before I had the chance he was gone. The echoing ring I hadn't heard before sounded through the room and he disappeared.

Adriana turned her head before falling asleep again. I held her close. She was all I had left.

* * *

_**November 10th, 1985**_

"Can I ask you something?" Adrian turned to me as we sat on the couch, me feeding Adriana and him folding clothes.

"What?" I replied, not even looking at him.

"Would you please have dinner with me tonight?" he put a hand on my thigh.

I looked down before picking it up gently and putting it back on his own before sighing.

"Adrian, you know I can't do that even if I wanted to. Do you really expect me to leave a newborn baby at home?"

"She wouldn't be alone. Esmerelda could watch her."

"Okay one, Esmerelda is an evil bitch. Two, one of her entire legs is in a cast. I really don't want a woman on one leg holding my baby okay?"

"Well....what about someone else?"

"Like who?"

"....Dan and Laurie."

I sat there actually considering it for a moment. The hell if I felt safe having Adriana around Laurie, but I knew that Dan wouldn't let Laurie hurt her if they were together. And on the date note...it would be nice to get out again. It wouldn't even be a date. Adrian and I had dinner together everynight. The only difference here would be that it would be out. I hadn't even been out of the house since giving birth. All I had done was run to Adriana's aid whenever I heard her cry and workout like crazy to try and lose the babyweight, which I was doing well on.

Jon's voice echoed in my head. I didn't give a damn what he said. I wasn't going to date Adrian but.....I could just have a nice dinner with him. I played with the wedding band on my finger before sighing.

"Fine." I agreed.

*******************

"Now I left bottles of milk in the refrigerator, and you'll want to warm those up and do the wrist test before you give them to her. I've been changing her every two hours unless she starts crying, and you'll know when she's gone to the bathroom. She usually wakes up again within the next half an hour so just be ready for that. Emergency numbers are on the fridge and I think that's everything." I sighed before fastening the clasp to one of my earrings. Dan nodded and smiled sweetly before looking around.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me too. I know how tense things are since...you know...." I finished.

"Of course. I'm happy to help." he smiled.

I nodded before grabbing my coat from a chair next to the kitchen table and my keys.

"Adrian?!" I yelled.

As soon as Adrian walked in I saw Dan's disposition change completely. He tensed up and his jaw clenched before he left the room without even saying a word.

Adrian sighed before straightening his tie.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I looked back and forth between the both of them before pulling my purse over my shoulder and heading towards the door. Adrian had told me that they had some sort of fallout after the explosion but as to the details, I really didn't know. At first I didn't really care to find out, but now seeing how Dan had changed so quickly when Adrian walked into the room....I really wanted to know. Could anything possibly be that bad? The look on his face was simply one to kill.

"Adrian?" I began.

"Hm?" he asked, closing my front door behind him.

"Um....nevermind." I changed my mind at the last minute before walking to the steps. I would find out another way.

* * *

"You know, seeing the city like this....it's just.....words can't even explain..." Adrian trailed off, looking towards the dark crater he had created in the center of the city.

I turned around, unable to look. Between the giant hole of death and the pain and remorse on his face I just found my emotions ready to pour over.

"How did you even find a working restaurant?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"This is New York City. If everyone dropped dead from some sort of bionuclear contamination, people would still go out for their jobs and work." he shrugged before turning around and looking at me.

My hair blew in my face and I pushed it back before looking at Adrian again. He was simply staring at me before he moved forward. I stood there, seemingly frozen in my tracks. I couldn't move.

As he continued to move towards me I felt something on my back. Something like a hand, pushing me towards him. I continued to ponder just what the hell was going on here before I felt his soft lips on mine.

I let him kiss me for a few seconds before pushing him back as gently as possible.

"Adrian I can't." I shook my head.

He nodded solemnly before turning around and leaning over the railing. I sighed before turning around and heading back inside to our table. Why the hell were things always so complicated for me?


	3. Conflict

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. I'm basking in your reviews!! :) Any requests let me know.  
**

**Conflict**

_**November 11th, 1985**_

I walked into Adriana's room only to find Adrian holding her. I had trained myself to get up every few hours now so I wouldn't have to deal with the irritation of her waking me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"What does it look like?" he replied, looking down at her. She was resting calmly in his arms.

"Well I hate to tell you this but unless you plan on breastfeeding too, I'm going to need her." I replied before extending my arms.

He sighed before handing her over.

"Thankyou." I said curtly before walking out of the room to the kitchen. Adrian followed me with his hands in his pockets. I had no idea why he was fully dressed at one in the morning, nor did I have any reason to know.

"Stefani?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked irritably. There was nothing now that I hated more than having my sleep interrupted, which happened every time I did in fact go to sleep. I pulled a bottle of milk from the the fridge before heating up the stove.

"Um...I was wondering...after how tonight went...can we go out again sometime?"

I sighed before turning around and staring at him.

"Adrian...you know why I can't do that. I had fun last night but....I just can't okay?"

"....Why?"

"You know why?" I smiled weakly before wriggling my ring finger at him. He gave a curt nod before muttering something and walking out of the room. As he did I couldn't help but feel a wave of sorrow run through my body. The look on his face. It was just so heartbreaking. I didn't mean to reject him, but I was married. Even if my husband was on another planet. In another universe actually.

Adriana whimpered and I looked down as she stirred. I smiled. She looked just like the both of us. I slipped my index finger into one of her tiny hands. As I did so I twitched as I felt the tiniest surge of electricity rush through my body. Every day she had done something that made me really know she was Jon's child.

I looked down to find her face turning bright red, the way it did before she literally exploded into tears. Before I knew it she let out blood-curtling scream. For just missing the premature mark, the girl cried like a 50 pound body.

"It's okay my pretty girl." I cooed into her ear, taking her bottle of milk off the stove and throwing it on my wrist.

"Here you honey." I said, sticking it in her mouth. She quieted down some, sucking the bottle fiercely. It was beyond me why she was always so hungry.

I sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back, feeling the soft weight of my daughter on my chest. My daughter. I loved being able to say that. My daughter. As much as I loved Jon, I did have to say that I loved her more than anything else in this world.

*****************

_**November 12th, 1985**_

"Mom, you're crushing me." I moaned as my mother literally squeezed the life out of me. After canceling my Christmas plans with them so I could be with Adrian, I hadn't even seen them since I moved out here, let alone talked to them since Adriana was born.

"Well what do expect when I haven't seen you in almost a year?" my mother said before stepping back and taking a long look at me. Due to the long months and my pregnancy, my hair had grown seven inches long. My hair now reached my mid-back. I was going to get it cut soon.

Besides that I weighed a little bit more than before, although it hardly noticeable since my boobs had always been so huge and I was still shedding the pounds.

"Hey dad." I smiled before leaning in and hugging me. He held me tightly, his mustache tickling my forhead the way it used to when I was a little girl and he was holding me. I hadn't noticed until now how much I missed them.

"Where is she?!" my mother exclaimed, looking around wildly.

I rolled my eyes before walking back into my bedroom, where Adrian was straightening his tie and looking a nervous wreck.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked, leaning over and pulling Adriana from her crib.

"Why do you think? I'm not sure if they'll like me." he frowned pitifully.

"Adrian...you're not my real husband. Hate to break it to you." I raised my eyebrows.

I had determined that it would be easier to just have Adrian pose as my husband while my mom and dad were there. Having to explain the whole Jon situation would just result in disaster and me being told off for about an hour.

He snorted before giving himself one last look in the mirror and turning to let me know he was ready. I walked out of the room and back to the living room where my parents were looking around wildly.

"Here she is." I beamed walking near them. Their faces both lit up at the same time and they leaned forward, to get a better look at her.

"I can't believe it I'm a grandmother!" my mother put a hand on her chest before extending her arms. I paused for a moment before handing Adriana over. It wasn't like she had never done it before.

"Oh my god." she breathed before looking up at me, tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful Steffi." my mother said before looking behind me at Adrian who was standing there awkwardly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, almost dropping Adriana and causing me to lurch forward.

"Hello. Adrian Veidt." he stepped in front of me, extending a hand. As he did so he gave them the classic Vedit charming smile. His royal purple suit jacket was pressed to perfecting and his blonde hair neatly in place. I couldn't help but stare for a moment. That was one of the things that made me fall in love with him the first time, but that time was over.

"Mr. Veidt it is such an honor to meet you!" my mom nearly shit herself, shaking his arm so hard I thought she would rip it off. My father stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking over and winking at me. I smiled. He was always a down-to-earth kind of guy.

"Please just Adrian. It's so great to finally meet all of you." he smiled, charming my mother with only a few words. I saw her swoon and quickly scooped Adriana from her arms. Like she even noticed.

"So you're the lucky guy that married my daughter." my dad grinned.

Adrian smiled, basking in the fact that they were acknowledging him as my husband.

"Anybody want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

"I think champagne is in order." my mother clapped her hands. I should've known. Though I had never seen her drunk, I had also never seen her without a drink in her hand. Especially in the morning hours.

"I'll be right back." I said before getting up and handing Adriana over to my parents. Adrian followed me into the kitchen and I pulled a bottle out from the fridge. As I tightened my grip around the cork I felt something on my waist. Actually more like someone.

I looked back to find Adrian running his hands up my body. Touching my stomach. Grabbing my breasts.

"Adrian." I tried to push him away.

He moved forward before pressing his lips to mine. For a moment I lost myself in his mouth, forgetting everything except the way things used to be, before I pushed him back roughly.

"I said no." I glared at him, trying to catch my breath. He and I both knew that wasn't really what I was thinking, but how was I supposed to just move on? Especially this quickly. I simply couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Sorry." he apologized, fixing his hair.

I nodded before leaning him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Me too." I sighed before grabbing the bottle and walking from the room, fighting the tears and confusion welling up inside of me. What the hell was I going to do?

****************

"We're not having sex." I didn't even bother to look up from my book as Adrian walked into the room. It wouldn't be the first time he came in and outright asked me to have sex with him. Most other times he was a bit more crafty though.

"That's not what I came to ask you." he said quietly before closing the door behind him and sitting down beside me in the bed. I took off my glasses and set them next to me along with my battered copy of _The Inferno_.

"I've never seen you with those on before." he tilted his head.

"I need to get new contact lenses." I explained before folding my hands in my lap. There was a long silence before Adrian began telling me the reason he really came.

"Listen, tomorrow I have press conference tomorrow about the explosion and I need you to be there with me."

"Oh, so when we're not together you have no issue letting the world know I exist?" I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled before sighing.

"That's not it I just...I really need you to be there for me. Please just come."

"Who will the conference be given to?"

"....It's an international press conference."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed sitting up.

"In case you haven't noticed we've had a bit of a disaster here. President Nixon asked me to address the world as soon as possible but then Adriana came and everything was just so chaotic here."

"President Nixon." I snorted, momentarily distracted by my dislike for the man before I returned my attention to the situation. "Wait, so what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Pretty much just stand behind me. Listen, I know it sounds stupid and you probably don't understand but I really just need you-"

"I do understand. Fine, I'll come. I'll call my parents and see if I can bring Adriana over to their hotel. They'll love spending time with her. What time?"

"Three. We need to drive down to D.C. though so we'll need to leave here around ten. Is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess."

He stood up before holding my hand for a moment.

"Thanks." he said quietly before leaving the room. I closed my eyes and banged my head against the headboard. So complicated.


	4. Hero

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**Hero**

_**November 13th, 1985**_

I sighed as I looked myself over in the mirror. Was I really going through with this? I was. and Why? I had absolutely no idea.

After making a last minute decision I opted to take Adriana with me instead. Although I knew not to take a newborn baby out, I was beginning to question what exactly I would do with her. I should've known that she would be different, being the daughter of an inhuman blue man. Now after only a few days she was babbling and making things float. Leaving her with a babysitter would just leave me with the news and FBI sitting outside my home when we returned.

"Are you ready?" Adrian asked at the door, fixing his cufflinks. I nodded before looking at myself in the mirror and putting my hands on my stomach. There were five pounds that absolutely refused to go anywhere. I was almost down to my original weight, and these stubborn pounds were beginning to frustrate me.

"You look fine. In fact, I've never seen a woman look this beautiful so soon after delivering." Adrian stared at me from the doorway.

I turned around and looked at him, my blue eyes on his grey ones. For a moment I forgot that I was foolishly waiting for Jon's return,

"Um...excuse me." I shook my head, walking past him. As I did so our bodies brushed and he grabbed my arm momentarily, holding me there,

A loud crash broke us apart and I looked away quickly before rushing to Adriana's room. She always seemed to get ahold of my favorite glass things. Sure enough when I walked into her bedroom, a Swarovski crystal vase was hovering over her body.

"Adriana." I groaned. I had now learned that almost nothing broke her skin. She took joy in breaking things then playing with the glass before summoning it back together. Unsafe? Yes. With her? Not really.

"Adriana I told you not to do this." I sighed, as if she could actually understand me. I set the vase down before lifting her up. She looked so adorable in her little royal purple and black lace dress, and black ribbon in all she had of hair.

"Everything alright in here?" Adrian asked, leaning in.

"Yeah Adriana was just levitating things. Let me get her in her seat and then we'll be ready to go."

"Alright. I'll be waiting outside."

I nodded as he walked off before turning around and examining myself in the mirror. I wore a black dress that hugged my body and stopped just above my knees, along with a huge purple violet in my hair. I hadn't gotten dressed up in so long that I wasn't used to seeing myself looking so good. Diamonds dripped from my ears and neck and purple gloves covered my arms from the elbow down.

I buckled Adriana into her seat before leaning over and lifting her seat up. Everything felt so different now. Maybe it was because half the city was gone. Maybe it was because I had a baby now. Whatever it was, I was quite liking it.

***************

"I stand before all of you know, in the midst of great tragedy. While the United States and the Soviets have united, we must still remember the thousands of lives lost for it..."

I watched Adrian as he spoke, connecting with not only the people in the room but the millions of people around the world. All the while, I struggled not to implode with anger and tell everyone the truth. Adrian wasn't a hero. He was the villain. Yes by scaring everyone into thinking that Jon had gone crazy succeeded in stopping an imminent war, but at what cost? My husband had been run off the planet! As much as I understood his decision, it still continued to anger me.

With the exception of the sound of flashbulbs, the room was dead silent. A first for any press conference. To my left stood Richard Nixon, and I fought the urge to make have Adriana "accidentally" throw up on him. To my right was the vice president, the secretary of state, and the joint cheifs.

"...I do not only wish to make this new world safer for me, but for my wife. My child. Stefani please come up here." he outstretched a hand towards me.

The room inhaled at the same time and I felt my heart pound. He was going to fucking get it when we got home. So as not to embarress him in front of the entire world, I took his hand before stepping up onto the podium with him, silently shooting daggers with my eyes. Adriana gurgled before falling asleep again in my arms.

"...I've got much to take care of. While it is never wise to live in fear, it's safe to say against Dr. Manhattan that is what we must do..."

As he spoke I noticed several eyes still on me, wondering who was this woman who had captured the "beloved" Adrian Veidt's heart, and had his child.

I looked down, refusing to look anywhere but into the camera's ahead of me. I knew I shouldn't have ever agreed to this. Something had told me not to.

A sudden applause jerked me from my thoughts and I looked up to find all the listener's standing up and cheering. Adrian was nodding triumphantly before he leaned down into the microphone once more.

"...Let us join together now my friends. Not only the U.S., but the Soviets, the Russians, the Germans, the Jews, the Slovenians, everyone around the world. We must join together now and make peace. Peace for the sake of our lives. Does it really sound that hard? I belive that we can do it. We will start by constructing a memorial that honors all countries in the epicenter of where Dr. Manhattan attacked. We will restore lives. Together we will..."

I tuned him out again, looking around. One man caught my eye. He was simply staring at me, not even trying to hide it. I made eye contact with him, which he surprisingly didn't break. instead he mouthed something.

_Nous allons venir pour vous._

**(We're coming for you.)**

I gasped. Jon was the only one besides people form high school that knew I spoke French. As I continued to watch him he grinned before turning around and disappearing into the crowd Just as I reached up to tug Adrian's arm I decided against it. There were dozens, maybe hundreds of skells after Adrian. So why should I let only one bother me? Adrian could protect me, and I had a feeling that Adriana would prove herself should the occasion arise.

Adrian put an arm around my waist before giving a dazzling smile for the cameras.. He jostled me to join in, so I looked up and gave them the fakest smile I ever had. I because barely aware of anyone else's prescence. If someone was really after me...then I couldn't let my baby girl be hurt. She was my world. Who would she have without a mother?

I stepped down from the podium before brushing past the men and behind the curtain. Adrian called my name and chased me back, a roar of reporters and photographers now sounding loudly.

"Stefani what's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"When you were speaking there was this guy. He kept staring at me then he said something..."

"What?"

"He said that they were coming for me...I don't know what the hell that means...probably nothing I'm just a little spooked."

"Wait...how did you hear him?"

"He mouthed it. I can read lips well you know that. After that he turned around and left."

"Okay. Joseph!"

"Yes Mr. Veidt! A man came rushing to us."

"Okay Stefani, I need you to describe this gentlemen to Joseph here. Can you do that?"

I nodded before turning to him and frowning. The only thing I could remember were his eyes. They were light green but they burned like coals. I stared right at him and I couldn't remember a damn thing!

"Shit I can't remember I'm sorry. All I know was he had green eyes. Light green."

"You can't remember his clothes? Hair?"

"Um....brown hair maybe. Clothes no. I'm so sorry."

He gave an exasperated sigh before looking at Adrian who nodded and dismissed him.

"Maybe we better get you home." he put an arm around me before snapping his fingers. Several people came running, ready to help.

"Listen, I need you guys to-"

"Adrian!" Nixon's irritating voice cried. He walked out with his arms outstretched.

"My apologies Richard, but I need to get home right now."

"Oh but you can't-"

"Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow morning as arranged alright?"

"But-"

He turned and bascally dragged me away. I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"How the hell is he still president?"

"Because when you think about it who is technically in charge here?" Adrian asked.

I considered it before nodding and letting him lead me around the building to the car. As soon as we got outside we were nearly attacked by a mob of reporters.

They all shoved microphones in his face, along with questions. He ignored everyone, pulling me along to the limo while Adriana looked around in wonder at the flashbulbs. I had no idea why it wasn't upsetting her. It sure as hell was upsetting me. Lights going off in my face everywhere.

"Get in." he nearly pushed me inside. I climbed in before setting Adriana down in her seat and buckling her in.

"God. I knew coming out with you tonight was a bad idea." I sighed.

His face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry." I quickly apologized, putting a hand on his leg.

He looked down before putting a hand on my face and leaning in to kiss me. I was caught by surprise and pushed him back softly, not wanting to end it.

"Listen, on the chance that we do end up being together...we need to take it slow. I'm not ready to move into anything else yet. I'm just not. I'm sorry."

"But...you're saying there's a chance?"

"Um....50/50 I guess."

"I'll take that." he nodded before putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me a little closer. I settled into his arms. Nothing wrong with being held by an old friend.


	5. Giving In

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**Giving In**

_November 20th__, 1985_

I stood in the mirror naked, looking myself over. So far after a few weeks I seemed to have lost almost all of the weight. As I looked at myself now there was no evidence I had just given birth.

I smiled before grabbing my clothes from the sink. I jumped as the door opened and Adrian walked in.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, catching sight of me and backing away but not averting his eyes.

"You could just try to look away you know." I crossed my arms over my large breasts, failing miserably in my attempt to cover myself.

"Um…sorry." he turned bright red before closing the door. I sighed before pulling my clothes back on and looking down at the ring on my finger.

It had been 20 days since Jon had left, which meant over 20 days since I last had sex. It didn't sound like a big deal, but to me who was used to sex multiple times in a day…it was.

I felt like a teenage boy. My hormones were raging like crazy, and the only one I felt that I could sleep with was Jon. I was devoted to him. He was my husband. No matter how much he pushed me into Adrian's arms, it just made me fight harder.

I got dressed before opening the door and walking downstairs. Adriana was asleep (nothing short of a miracle seeing as to how she was taking more after her father each day) and I was finally looking forward to getting some rest. Right after a decent meal.

I walked into the kitchen to find Adrian pacing.

"You alright?" I asked, shrugging off what had just happened.

He looked at me before looking away and leaving the room. I stared after him. He seemed to be absolutely going out of him mind. He really needed to get out more. Maybe it was time to call Esmerelda.

I sighed before grabbing a granola bar and traipsing up the stairs to Adrian's room. I knocked on the door timidly before opening it before he could say anything.

"You alright?" I asked, closing the door behind me. Adrian was sitting on the bed, staring out of the window.

"Listen, I know this has been tough on you but wanted to tell you…maybe you should go out on a date or something. Do you want me to find somebody for you?"

He looked up at me, his grey eyes watery.

"Stefani, I don't want anyone else except you." he replied quietly.

I nodded before walking over to him and sitting down on the bed beside him. I placed my hand atop his and stroked it softly.

"I'm really sorry Adrian. I really am."

Adrian looked up me before leaning in and kissing me. I was completely caught off-guard and froze, not sure what to do as I felt his soft lips against mine.

His hands moved to my waist, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Not feeling at all like myself I leaned forward, kissing him back and feeling as though I was being pushed.

His lips moved to my neck and I moaned before snapping my eyes open. What the hell was I doing?

I stood up quickly and pushed him away before leaning against the wall.

"Oh God….I'm so sorry." I breathed before turning and running from the room. I rushed back to mine before slamming the door and locking it. I fell against it and buried my face in my knees.

For the first time in what seemed ages I heard the ages I heard the familiar blue echo and looked up to find Jon towering over me.

He held out a hand and I grabbed it eagerly, standing up. He grasped my hand tightly before the room disappeared around us. I closed my eyes as we traveled miles in an instant and opened them to find us on a beach.

"Where are we?" I asked breathing, grabbing onto him to settle my dizziness.

"Just the outskirts of Manhattan. I needed to speak with you."

"That's obvious. I missed you…but I think you know that already."

A ghostly smile crossed his face before he turned to me.

"Shall we?" he gestured ahead of us. I nodded before following him up the beach.

"Stefani….you are not happy." he said out of nowhere after several long moments of silence.

"What do you mean I'm not happy. Of course I'm not. How am I supposed to be when you're on another planet. Maybe in another universe."

"Stefani, I asked you plain and simple to move on."

"Then why the hell did you marry me?!" I stopped abruptly, my face flushing as anger flooded through me.

"I had no idea that events would turn out this way. I apologize."

"I really don't understand why the hell you keep telling me to move on. You know I can't do that. I love you Jon."

"And I love you Stefani…I love you so much that the thought of seeing you alone for the rest of your life, waiting for me when you know I won't be there. I know you still have feelings for Adrian."

"I've always had feelings for him…but I love you!! Isn't that obvious?! I married you not him! I had _your_ child! Have you seen her Jon? Have you seen the things she can do? She's your kid and no one else's." the anger flooded from my body and I screamed as the waves crashed behind us.

"Stefani…" he trailed off, not even sure what to say. I felt tears flood my eyes and wiped my face quickly before Jon could see me. Of course though…Jon could see all.

He put a hand on my face, wiping my tears away before leaning in and kissing my cheek gently.

"Please for me Stefani….move on. Adrian will treat you well I know he will."

I closed my eyes and looked away, feeling as though my world was collapsing around me. Did he not want me anymore? What was wrong with me? Was it the way I looked? Something else.

"Just take me home." I choked. He hesitated for a moment before taking my hand and teleporting me back home and into my bedroom. The moment I arrived he was gone.

I fell into the bed and grabbed a pillow, sobbing loudly. I had thought everything was finally going right, but here it was now going wrong.

**************

_November 21__st__, 1985_

I sat on my front stoop, holding Adriana. It was one of those unseasonably warm days. Adriana was sitting up, playing in my hair.

Adrian opened the door before looking down at me.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No. Thankyou." I replied before looking back at the kids playing outside in front of us.

"Okay…." he shrugged before going back inside.

"Wait!" I cried. The past few days after Jon's short visit had been….well lonely. I retreated into my room, only coming out when Adriana needed me. If I was going to get depressed every time Jon came, I suppose it would have been better if he just stayed out of my life forever.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um….do you want to just watch TV or something. I really need some company and Adriana is about to fall asleep." I stood up.

He nodded before holding the door open for me. I walked inside before going up to Adriana's room and setting her down before going to the bathroom and checking myself out in the mirror, not even aware that I was doing it.

I rushed back downstairs before stopping right before I entered the living room and taking a moment to straighten out my clothes. Adrian was sitting there, looking as jittery and nervous as I was acting.

"Okay…" I walked in before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch than Adrian was. He looked over at me before grabbing the remote and flipping through all the stations.

I watched him as he did so. Now that his plan for war control was over, he looked younger than I had ever seen him. Strands of his blonde hair fell in front of his face and his pink lips looked softer than ever.

What the hell was I thinking?! I felt my face become heated and I crossed my legs and shifted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but him. I was losing my mind.

We watched the news in silence until he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get us both some water before returning. He sat back down on the couch, much closer to me now than he had been previously.

"Here." he handed it to me. Our fingers touched as we did so and I looked down, feeling as though I was 12 all over again. I took a sip, hoping it would cool my flaming face before leaning forward and setting it on the table.

As I did so my shaky hands slipped and I dropped the glass. It fell to the carpet and splattered my legs.

Adrian jumped forward, as though he had been waiting for something like this to happen all along. I moved to the ground too, feeling as though my body was acting on its own accord.

I looked up to find Adrian's face centimeters away from mine. I stared into his grey eyes before leaning in and kissing him.

He didn't even pause before putting his hands on my face and kissing me back fiercely. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I had physical contact with a male for the first time in what seemed like years. He kissed my neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin and causing the warmth the flood my entire body.

"Adrian…" I moaned. He moved his hand down before prying my legs open and slipping a hand under the waistband of my sweatpants. His fingers traveled into my underwear before running over my smooth sex and slipping a finger inside of me.

I groaned loudly in pleasure before throwing my head back, feeling like I was in heaven. I opened my eyes before realization hit once again. What the fuck was I doing.

"Adrian stop!" I shouted before grabbing his hand and throwing him back. I climbed up back on the couch and struggled to catch my breath.

"Is it really that hard to make a decision?" he asked, getting angry.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm going to try this but…let's take it slow alright?" I panted.

He nodded before looking down at his now-tight pants. He stood up before leaving the room without another word.

I curled up into a ball on the couch. What the hell was I supposed to do?


	6. Internal Feud

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. reviews Reviews REVIEWS!**

**Internal Feud**

_**November 21st, 1985**_

I smiled as Adriana banged on the keys of the gleaming Steinway I had barely touched since I moved in. Having taken piano lessons all my life, it had been a parting gift from my parents but with all the recent events since I got here I had only played once or twice.

"She's going to be very talented." came Adrian's voice from behind me. I turned around to find him leaning up against the doorframe, wearing a black shirt, purple silk best, and black pants. As usual he looked handsome.

"She's just like her father." I replied before turning around. Thankfully, Adrian had been going for some sort of summit with the U.S. and Russia, leaving me to not have to worry about him asking me out anywhere etc. The only thing was it had been a tad bit lonely. Of course I had Adriana here, but without Adrian I had no one to talk to. Not to mention the lack of extra hands to help me around the house.

I felt my heart race as I heard the sound of Adrian's footsteps come nearer. He walked behind me before putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I missed you." he said softly.

I closed my eyes, not even feeling Adriana's now 21-pound weight on my lap. There was only so long I could keep fighting Adrian off. My hormones were screaming for attention. I was screaming for attention.

"That's...nice." I breathed.

His hands moved from my shoulders to my jaw before he reached down and rested it on my chest.

"Adrian..." I began. Luckily, Adriana did the work for me by screaming loudly before turning around and reached her arms out for me to hold her.

Adrian's hand lingered for a moment before he backed away. I grabbed Adriana up in my arms and stood up, pulling down the cover on the piano before stepping past Adrian. I heard him sigh and he grabbed my arm just as I stepped into the hallway.

"What?" I asked.

"I..." he trailed off, staring at my lips. I felt my face heat up and looked away. Adriana continued babbling and I readjusted her before turning and walking down the hall. I felt Adrian's eyes boring into my back as I walked away and looked up at the ceiling. What was I going to do?

***************

_**7:24 P.M.**_

"Thanks so much for coming." I smiled as I opened the front door and let Dan in. He smiled. After realizing I had hardly any friends anymore, I needed someone to spend time with. It certainly wouldn't be Esmerelda. Definitely not Laurie. No one was really left except Dan.

"Oh of course. Any particular reason you called?" he asked.

"No not really. I just needed some company. Is Laurie okay with this?" I inquired, already knowing the answer. I had stole one boyfriend of hers already. She would probably think I was on another.

"Um....."

"I'll take that as a no." I finished for him, closing the door. He smiled before looking down at Adriana.

She babbled loudly and reached out a hand. Dan laughed before grabbing it.

"You saying hello pretty girl?" I asked. She was really becoming an outgoing person.

"You look great."

I looked down. I'd finally managed to shed the rest of the baby weight, although breastfeeding left me with some extra in my boobs, which was no surprise. They had now pushed me to and E cup, and I was really beginning to have back problems.

"Oh thanks. Want anything to drink?" I asked, leading him into the living room.

"No I'm fine. Laurie and I just had dinner. So how are you doing?" he asked, sitting down. I took a seat behind him, setting Adriana on the floor with her toys.

"Uh....it's been difficult." I sighed, telling the truth out loud for the first time. I had only spent time with Dan a couple times now, but he was proving to be someone I could trust.

"I'd imagine so."

"Yeah. Adriana acts more like him everyday. You should see some of the things she can do they're just incredible. The other day I turned around and found her levitating over the fridge. I can't take my eyes off her for a second." I smiled.

Dan nodded before looking down at her. As I watched him I was struck by a thought. The past few days I had continued to wonder what had happened to damage the relationship between Dan and Adrian so badly. Of course Adrian wouldn't say anything about it, by Dan was bound to. I moved a little bit closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked into his warm eyes.

"Of course." he replied.

"Um....of course I've noticed the tension between you and Adrian and I was wondering...what exactly happened?"

As I asked all color in his face seemed to drain and his normally-happy disposition turned tense.

"I don't think you really want to know that." he looked down.

"I think I really do. Daniel...I want to know everything that happened. Please, just tell me. After the explosion I realized I wasn't really sure I knew Adrian at all. The fact he would do something like that? What happened?"

He took a deep breath before looking at me and looking back down at Adriana.

"Do you really want me to tell you in front of her?"

"She deserves to know the truth too. I've made her perfectly aware that he's not her real father. She knows more than you could imagine."

He nodded before leaning back into the couch.

"I trust you've heard of Rorshach."

"Of course."

"Well....I'd like to believe that I'm one of the only people who truly knew him. All that junk on the news and in the papers about him being an insane physco killer? Total bullshit."

"I figured as much."

"Well, after he was arrested Laurie and I went to go spring him. She went off to Mars with Jon and Rorshach and I went to go do some digging of our own. We ended up at Adrian's place. We got there too late though. He had already triggered the bomb. Then Jon and Laurie showed up and it turned into complete pandemonium. In the end Rorshach decided there was no way in hell he was going to keep quiet and stormed out. Jon followed him...I don't know what was said, all I know is that I came outside right before it happened."

"Before what happened?" I leaned closer.

"Before Jon....before he killed him." his voice cracked.

"Dan I don't understand. Why are you so angry at Adrian then. It was Jon's fault?"

"Because Adrian manipulated him into doing it Stefani! Adrian's the one who made him do it, not Jon. Jon's not even human and he showed more sympathy than that bastard! You have to understand Stefani. Rorshach didn't deserve that. He was one of the only ones of us who truely wanted to make this a better place. No matter how deranged or cynical he was he just wanted to make things better for people. I believe if he hadn't died...I would've been able to help him Stefani."

I sat back in my seat, taking in everything he had just said. Rorshach was the only member of the Watchmen I had never gotten the chance to meet, and despite what Adrian always told me about him being a psychopathic killer with severe paranoia and mommy issues, I did always think a bit differently. And now I knew that truth. Deep down, Adrian was in fact a monster.

"Dan...I'm so sorry." I shook my head, unable to even think.

"Yeah...he just deserved better than that you know. He would kill me if he ever heard me say this but....he was a martyr."

I took a deep breath and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Do you have anything left?" I asked.

"I grabbed his hat and coat. Jon pretty much disintegrated the rest."

"Where are they?"

"Under my bed. Laurie hated him and still does. I had to hide them from her or she'd throw a fit."

I nodded before looking at him seriously.

"I think he deserves a proper burial."

Dan looked at me with something in his eyes I couldn't quite place before leaning in and hugging me tightly.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone as kind as you." he muttered into my ear.

I fought back tears as I still battled the realization of what Adrian was. Of what Jon did. So he wanted to expose the truth. No one would have believed him anyway, so why the hell kill him?

"Come back here tomorrow. I know just the place." I nodded as he left go. He smiled solemnly before standing up.

"You'd understand why I need to go now right?" he asked.

I nodded before getting up as well then leaning down and scooping up Adriana, holding her tightly. I walked Dan to the door before bidding him goodbye and turning back to my home.

I was going to talk to Adrian about this.


	7. Trouble

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. The good news is I'm on Spring Break, which means that in my free time I've been getting alot of writing done. The bad news is that my computer crashed, then my desktop computer got the same virus that crashed my laptop, so now I'm stuck using this ancient laptop from 1999 that's roughly the size of my couch and has no internet access. Lovely. I've got chapters piling up everywhere, I guess I'll have to upload them all at once when I get the chance.**

**Trouble**

_**November 23rd, 1985**_

As I walked down the street I turned around, aware that there was someone behind me. I had just stepped out for a quick jog and had the feeling someone had been following me.

Black hood. Face obscured. Baggy black pants with a zipper up the side. Whoever he was was evidently following me home, because we'd passed several deserted alleyways. I knew if I could home Adrian could take care of him, but what if Adrian wasn't there? There was absolutely no way in hell I would let him near my child. Not even in the same neighborhood, which was why I had continued to walk around the city hoping to lose him. Sadly, he was a little too good to shake.

I took a deep breath before turning into an empty alleyway and pressing myself against the wall. He showed up a few seconds later and looked inside before entering slowly. I took a deep breath before running at him and pinning him against the wall with all of my strength.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I growled, getting a glimpse of his face underneath his hood. There seemed to be a scar going across his forhead and I saw what appeared to be green eyes.

"You really think this is a smart idea?" he smirked. I could feel his body underneath all of the baggy clothes and there was no doubt he was thinner than he looked. I knew that if it came down to it I would be able to hold him off.

"You really think it was a smart idea to follow me knowing who my husband is?"

"He's not your husband."

I froze. Evidently this guy and whoever he was working with knew more than I thought.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled and I only had enough time to turn and see another guy entering the alleyway before pulling out a gun and pulling the trigger.

After that...everything went black.

* * *

"She's waking up!"

Several voices seemed to move in and out of my mind, and I tried to climb out of the haze of unconsciousness and anesthetic. As I pushed through, it tossed me back. I grunted internally before making one last effort the propel myself through the heavy mixture.

My eyes opened, and everything blurred. They probably had to take my contacts out and my glasses were still at home.

"Stefani!" Adrian exclaimed, rushing to my side. As I turned to find his voice I found a searing pain in my chest and moaned in pain.

"Where's Adriana?" I groaned, wanting nothing more than to hold her.

There was a commotion before I felt something heavy on my chest and the familiar sound of my baby girl.

"Hi sweetie." I smiled, still unable to see her. I felt her hands on my face and grunted as something spectacular happened. My entire face became heated and slowly my vision came to me, clearer than I had ever seen it before.

"Oh my god." I gasped, looking around everywhere. I looked down to see her smiling happily, several teeth already there. I laughed loudly before grabbing her in my arms and attacking her with kisses, ignoring the pain in my chest.

As I looked around again I found Adrian over me, Dan in the corner, my parents, and Laurie along with an older woman who I was sure had been dragged along.

The last thing I wanted was to be surrounded by people. The only person on this planet I wanted to see right now was Jon, and who knew where exactly he was.

"I need to be alone with Adrian right now." I said softly.

Everyone looked around and Adrian himself looked surprised before turning around and shooing everyone away. My mother took Adriana before looking away and walking out.

"So..." hen trailed off, putting his hand on mine and getting the wrong impression.

"This isn't what you think. I need to talk to you about what happened?"

His face turned bright red and he retracted is hand before folding them and sitting down in a chair next to my bed.

"What did the doctors tell you?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"They said you'd been mugged. Why?"

"That's not what happened. Some guy was following me and I cornered him to ask who he was and I told him that you were my husband, but he knew. He knew we weren't married."

"Are you insane! Why the hell would you corner him!"

"Adrian I can take care of myself!" I snapped.

"Yeah I can see that." he replied sardonically.

I rolled my eyes before going on.

"The _point_ is, whoever it was that sent him was someone important, and I'm sure if he was out to get me, he was out to get you. I don't need that around my little girl."

He sighed before nodding and leaning forward.

"I'll take care of it. I'm going to take both of you out of here?"

"Where?"

"You know better than anyone that I've got the best medical care money can buy down in Karnak. I'll have a medical jet bring you down there."

I nodded before sighing. As much as I didn't like the idea of spending time alone with Adrian on another continent, but the safety of my daughter was worth it, and there was no way in hell I was going to let him take her down there alone.

"Fine. Tell my parents...well you can make something up."

"Yeah." he said before pushing a strand of hair back behind my ear. I smiled weakly before turning my head and closing my eyes, hoping for everything to be over.

*****************

I awoke to find someone's arms wrapped around me, and turned around to find Adrian, sleeping peacefully. Or playing a very convincing game of possum. I wasn't sure which, but I had no idea what led him to believe he could just get into bed with me like that.

I slid out of his arms with a bit of difficulty before rolling over and falling out of the bed. I yelped as I hit the ground and Adrian groaned before opening his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning over my side of the bed.

"No." I groaned, rubbing the sore spot of my wound. I climbed back into bed before looking at him.

"Two questions." I began.

"Yeah?" he replied, resting his head on hands.

"One, where is Adriana? And two...why are you in bed with me?"

"Well to answer your first question...she's under supervised care across the hall. For another...well I just couldn't help myself."

I rolled my eyes before sitting up and looking down. Once again I was bothered by my lack of clothes and glared at Adrian. He shrugged sheepishly and I rolled my eyes again before forcefully trying to pull the short nightie down and sliding my feet into a pair of slippers. As I walked across the hallway something struck me. After my conversation with Dan, I had never really gotten around to confronting Adrian about the Rorshach situation. It had slipped my mind, although Dan and I had met up two nights ago for an impromptu burial of Rorshach's coat. Dan elected to keep the hat with him and I could see the pain in his face. How the hell had I forgotten to bring it up?

_I'll do it at dinner._I though confidently before opening the door to find Esmerelda holding Adriana.

I swallowed back the string of curses coming to my mouth before walking over to her and all but yanking Adriana from her arms. It may have been a little too much, but I didn't want that bitch anywhere near my child.

"Your welcome." she snarled before standing up and pushing past me forcefully. I stared after her, my lip curling in distaste. Why the hell did Adrian bring her? More importantly...why was she still working for him. I made a mental note to talk to him about that as well.

I sighed and sat down, holding Adriana to my chest. She gurgled happily, looking up at me and waving her little arms around. I smiled. Whenever she was in my arms it was as though everything was right in the world. I knew I could never love anyone else as much as I loved her.

Something poked me in the back of the neck sharply. I hit my neck before turning around to find something green sticking over the chair. I pulled it over the twitched as my finger was pricked on one of the thorns.

I gasped as I looked down. In my hand was a black rose, blue sparks rushing up the petals. Attached to it was a note.

_**The pool.**_

I looked down and reread it multiple times. The pool? But that had to mean....

Jon was here.


	8. Choices

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. I realize that the last few chapters haven't exactly been...let's say the most exciting. Well, I'm getting more time to write now with the school year winding down and less homework, and my work schedule just got changed so I'll be actually putting more time into my work. Enjoy!**

**Choices**

I walked slowly, my feet guiding m on my own accord. Jon was here. Jon was _here_. In this galaxy. On this planet. In Antarctica. Here. In this building. He was _here_!!!

The emotions flooded. Anger. Resentment. Happiness. Relief. Love. They all whirled around in my mind so quickly that I couldn't really comprehend them. I was doing the very thing Jon asked me not to do, which was hanging on for his every visit. Waiting for him. Even I knew now that there would come a time when he wouldn't be there.

I opened the sliding glass door that led to the pool deck and stepped out, my feet scratching against the concrete. I couldn't see him anywhere, only the still chlorine-scented water in front of me.

I looked around wildly. Was it possible I had made a mistake? Had I imagined Jon's beautiful scrawl on that piece of paper? No. Not possible.

"I am here." he deep voice came from behind.

I spun around, my heart fluttering wildly. I thought it was going to explode out of my chest for a moment.

"Jon..." I breathed, completely unable to say anything. I felt as though I had suddenly gone mute. My throat was being consticted. I was being suffocated. Jon.

"Hello Stefani." he said quietly, walking over to me.

I stretched out a hand, placing it on his chest. To my pleasure and mitigation I was overjoyed to look down and see and trail of blue sparks creeping up my arm, disappearing under my royal purple silk kimono (gift from Adrian of course).

"Hi Jon." I mouthed softly, stepping closer to his massive blue form. He gave me a pallid smile before sticking out a hand and touching my face. I closed my eyes, feeling his energy pulse through my skin, creeping down and seeping through my entire body. There was nothing better than the feel of his hands.

"Would you sit down with me?" he asked, motioning towards the pool deck.

I nodded, following him over before sitting down, struggling not to pounce. I knew that would only make things harder.

"You still have not obeyed my wishes." he sighed, sticking her legs in the water. I looked down at his feet, wondering if the water would turn to ice or something, but it stayed normal.

"I'm sorry Jon but...what do you expect? I love you." I replied, not able to meet his milky eyes.

"...And I you but...I know you Stefani. You are close to giving in. Breaking. Adrian has but to push you a little further before you agree to go out on a date with him."

"Well isn't that what you want?" I catechized, disconcerted.

"Yes, but I want it to be willingly. You will feel derelict, forced."

"Well how could I not?!"

"Stefani," he muttered softly, taking my face in both hands "do you really think I would ask you to consider Adrian if I weren't sure about it? I see you all the time. Morose, sequestered. I need you to move on."

The words stung more than any blow could. Jon was through with me. He didn't want me. We really were over.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, stroking my face as the unfeeling tears spilled from my eyes.

"When?" I croaked.

"When what?"

"When did you stop loving me?"

His hands tightened around my face and he leaned in closer.

"I have never stopped loving you Stefani, nor will I. You are the only woman I will ever love."

"Then why are you asking me to do this?!" I sobbed.

"Because it is what's best. Now dry your eyes."

I wiped my face and sniffed obstreperously. I must have looked an absolute fright. I knew how I got when I was upset. My pale face usually turned red and splotchy, and my eyes swelled. Not a pretty sight.

"Come here." he muttered, bringing me into his arms.

I held onto him tightly, with no intent on letting go. His inert, powerful body surrounded my like a parapet, protecting me from the sorrowful world around us.

As soon as he let go he stood up before taking a step backwards.

"Don't you want to see Adriana?" I asked, grabbing onto his calf quickly before he departed.

"You think I do not see my own daughter? I see Adriana more than you know." he mused before vanishing in a thick cloud of blue, the electric ring of his egression eachoing throughout the room.

I sighed before wiping my eyes again before standing up. Here goes.

**********

"Adrian?" I asked, walking into his office. He looked up at me from his stack of papers, raising his blonde eyebrows.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Um...I've done some thinking and...I'm willing to give you a chance." I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"...Really?" he asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, stepping a bit closer. He stood up, walking over to me before putting a hand on my shoulder before leaning in to kiss me. I took a step back, fighting old habits and natural urges.

"We should take it slow." I breathed, looking away as my face flushed. Adrian nodded before grabbing my hand for a moment, squeezing it tightly. I gave him a weak smile before turning on my heel and leaving the room, slow as molasses.

Maybe all I had to do was stop thinking, and let my body guide me.


	9. A Pathetic Attempt At A Normal Life

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. Hey, for the smart-ass who decided to leave an anonymous comment, thinking I obviously wasn't going to say anything back, here's my response to you: Hm, I'm not sure, but you seemed experienced in the matter. You see, I actually have a life. I do in fact have better things to do than sit around and write fake reviews. You evidently have nothing better to do than bitch on other people's stories. I mean really. That stupid comment didn't even pertain to the story. I could understand if you didn't like it, and was just telling me that it sucked, but no. That was stupid. You're stupid. Get your life together. Do it quick before you say the wrong thing to the wrong person. Better learn how to respect people before someone has to teach you how to do it.**

**Ahem.**

**Excuse me. Sorry you had to read that. Now back to the story.**

**A Pathetic Attempt At A Normal Life**

_**November 25th, 1985**_

"Stefani?" Adrian knocked on my bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed before taking another look at myself in the mirror. I was really going through with this.

I smoothed out my dress. A black Chanel dress with a sweetheart neckline to accentuate my ample bust. It clung tightly to my body, stretching across my wide hips effortlessly and stopping just below my knees in a pencil style. On my neck were a set of pearls given to my by my grandmother when I turned 16 and matching earrings.

I took a deep breath before slowly walking to the door, feeling like an inmate on death row eating their last meal. I was doing what Jon told me to. Simply that, and nothing else.

I opened the door of my bedroom before stepping out into the hallway, Adrian leaning against the wall of the hallway waiting for me.

"Wow you looked...stunning. You always do but-"

"I know what you mean." I cut him off briskly before walking down the hall.

We had just gotten home last night. I was supposed to be gathering some things up after we got home tonight then moving into Adrian's penthouse for a bit, although I was sure that would be a little more obvious but whatever.

I rushed down the stairs to make sure that Adriana wasn't doing anything she shouldn't be. Hell, she was always doing something she shouldn't be. She certainly was taking after her father.

"Everything okay down here?" I asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs. Dan was sitting on the couch will that mystery woman who I saw at the hospital was playing with Adriana.

"Um...not to be rude but...who the hell are you?" I asked, stopping short. Just like a jungle cat, the hell if I was going to let some strange female around my child.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Sally Jupiter." she stood up, extending a hand.

My eyes lit up and I leaned forward to shake her hand.

"_The_ Sally Jupiter? As in Silk Spectre?" I raised my eyebrows.

She nodded, smiling that old-fashion pin-up smile I had grown up to.

"My goodness it's such an honor! I'm a huge fan." I exclaimed.

I really had no idea how she was such an incredible woman yet Laurie was...not. What the hell had happened?

"Well Daniel here has told me quite a few things about you." she smiled back, genuinely.

"Sorry to break this up but we've got a reservation for eight and it's running on seven forty." Adrian interrupted.

I glared at him before shaking Sally's hand excitedly again and waving at Dan. I grabbed my coat on the way out, stepping into the chilly late-fall night.

As we got into the limo Adrian looked at me before closing the door.

"...Thanks for agreeing to go out with me." Adrian said as the car began to move.

I nodded before looking out the window. The city flew by in a haze of lights. The outer ring was still booming, looking more like New York City than ever, while in the distance I could see nothing but vast darkness.

"I think about it every night." Adrian said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" I asked, turning my head.

"That." he pointed out the window to where I was staring.

There was another long wordless moment before I said what had been on my mind.

"Have you thought about what you did to him?" I asked, not able to stop myself.

"Who?" he asked, his face reddening.

"Rorschach."

He stared at me, his face completely void of emotion.

"What?"

"You killed him."

"No...Jon killed him."

"After you coerced him into it."

He turned and looked out the window for a moment before coming back to me.

"I did what I had to anyway Stefani. Rorschach is a sociopath. It would have been better for Jon to kill him painlessly rather than dying in Sing-Sing or Attica at the hands of some con."

"Did you know him personally?"

"What? I knew him through the Watchmen but other than that we never really had any personal experience."

"Then who are you to say he's a sociopath?"

He said absolutely nothing.

"I may not have known him either but I know enough to be able to tell you that he didn't deserve to die like that Adrian."

"I'm curious Stefani, as to where the hell you're getting this information from." he turned to me, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Dan told me." I replied curtly.

"Well I can tell you that Daniel often overlooks the darkness in people."

"You know, I'm not sure why I brought it up. You asked me out on a date, and that's what we're doing."

He opened his mouth to say something before closing it. I sighed and returned to staring out of the window. The hell if I was going to just let this go.

*****************

For the second time that night there was a knock on my door. I threw down the book I had been reading before getting out of my bed and walking to the door to find (surprise, surprise!) Adrian standing there.

"Do you need something?" I asked, crossing my arms. Naturally the dinner was uncomfortable and tense, emotions running wild and unspoken words hanging in the air.

"I just wanted to apologize for tonight. Of course you know this is not how I intended tonight to be. Could we try again?"

I rolled my eyes underneath my glasses.

"Sure I guess what else could I possibly lose?"

He nodded and cleared his throat before leaning in and touching my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, feeling his soft fingertips run across my skin.

"Please just...let me..." he said softly, moving in a little bit closer.

I nodded, forcing the tears to stay away.

His lips brushed mine tentatively before he kissed me. Something was different here. As he slid his tongue into my mouth, his soft lips moving against mine, I jumped a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away.

"Nothing." I replied.

Except the strange stir of electricity coming from his mouth, that I knew only belonged to one person.


	10. Problem Solving

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. R,R&E :)!**

**Problem Solving**

_**November 26th, 1985**_

I sat on my bed quietly, my chin resting on my knees. It was only five in the morning, but the hell if I could sleep. All I could think about was that kiss.

That kiss. What the fuck was going on?! There was absolutely no way that it could have been Adrian behind that. Granted, he had in fact found a way to replicate Jon's powers but naturally he wouldn't do something so stupid as to put them into himself. That was just stupid.

I stood up before putting on my glasses and opening the door to my bedroom, closing it behind me and walking over to Adriana's room. I closed her door. I was going to have to get ready to replace her crib pretty soon, she was getting so big.

I leaned down and picked her up, sitting down in the rocking chair beside her crib and bringing her to my chest. She was quite peaceful when she was sleeping, despite the trouble she caused when she was awake. I was sure that Dan would be the only person that could babysit her until she got old enough to stay home alone. Anyone else would just be creeped out and probably call the tabloids immediately.

As I looked down at her I smiled. No matter what she became she would still always be my baby girl.

"Is everything alright?" Adrian asked, opening the door. I noticed from his still-straight hair and clothes that he obviously hadn't been sleeping either.

I nodded, beckoning him in.

"Where were you?" I narrowed my eyes? He smelled funny. Like...chemicals.

"I was down at my new lab, working on something." he shrugged before sitting down in a chair across from me.

"Working on what?" I asked, simply curious. After all the lying he had done to me I think I deserved nothing but the truth now. I helped kill all those people. I was entitled to know things.

"Well, I am trying to create another lynx, Bubastis II."

"Ah," I nodded, looking down in alarm as Adriana as she stirred.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night if I upset you in any way."

"About what?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"The kiss. After we-well I kissed you, you sort of..."

"Sort of what?" I narrowed my eyes, not actually remembering what had happened afterwards. All I had thought about after was the spark of electricity that had rushed through my body.

"You had this startled look on your face then you slammed the door on me and didn't say anything for the rest of the night."

I nodded, looking down again.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's alright...I was just wondering if something was wrong."

I mulled it over in my mind. There was no way in hell that I could tell he what had really happened, and it had obviously only happened on my part because Adrian hadn't said anything about it either.

"No I was just...thinking about something else." I lied uneasily. He looked at me before sighing and making his way towards the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, knowing he had gotten the wrong impression. He turned back to look at me.

"Maybe tonight we can do something again." I shrugged.

He stared at me a moment before his handsome face brightened and he smiled.

"That sounds absolutely great Stefani." Adrian beamed.

With that he opened the door and walked out, leaving Adriana and I alone. I sat back in my seat. What the hell was this?

I watched Adrian carefully, studying his face intently as he ate. So many things had changed since I last really looked at him. There was now a streak of grey in his hair. Small lines ran across his face from stress and there were dark circles underneath his eyes.

I took a sip from my glass of wine before setting my glass back down.

"Excuse me." I stood up before heading to the bathroom.

Adrian didn't say anything as I walked away. As soon as I got inside of the restroom I leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. I walked over to one of the sink before getting a bit of cold water and splashing it on my cheeks, trying to relieve my soaring tempreture. Why the hell was I so nervous?

As I straightened up from the mirror I gasped. Standing behind me was Jon, glowing brighter than ever, his white eyes staring ominously.

I turned around the whirled my head in confusion. Jon was in the mirror, but her certainly wasn't behind me.

"Jon?" I asked looking back in the mirror. His face remained impassive and I turned around again, looking behind me to find nothing.

I backed away, shaking before rushing out of the bathroom. Was I losing my mind?

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked as I reached the table.

"Please take me home." I whimpered, grasping the table to keep from passing out as sweat beaded on my forhead.

Adrian looked at me in concern before flagging over the waiter, who rushed to us in a matter of seconds.

"Put this on my tab." he demanded before grabbing his coat and putting it around my shoulders as I shivered.

"Can you walk?" he asked, his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded uneasily. Whatever was wrong, I didn't really feel like I could do anything.

He bent down before picking me up, cradling me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me out, melting into his strong arms against the cold. My stomach felt queasy and I didn't know what the hell to do. What was this? Why was it happening.

Adrian set me down carefully in the car, taking my head and resting it on his lap. He stroked my hair softly holding me with care.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut everything out, but even then I could still hear his voice.


	11. An Evening of Questionable Regret

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. I'll be taking a little break after this chapter because a guy from my school died this morning and I really need to take some time. Thanks.**

**An Evening of Questionable Regret**

_**November 27th, 1985**_

I woke up, dreading the sickness for a moment but it never came. Sunlight poured through my window and I sat up, giving myself a moment before getting out of my bed and walking over to the bathroom.

It was the second thing on my mind that morning. The first was being sick, and the second was Adrian. Or Jon. Whoever it was.

I wanted to kiss him again. There was no denying that. Why? Because I knew it might happen again if I did. I couldn't wait for the opportunity. If being with Adrian guaranteed having Jon back, I was up for anything.

I brushed my teeth before rushing down to check on Adriana. She got fussy when she didn't eat, and when she was fussy she decided to cause all kinds of trouble, which included using her gifts to do bizarre things.

"Hello pretty girl." I smiled as I opened the door to her room, my moods already lifted like they were whenever I saw her.

"Mommy." she said from her crib.

I froze, shocking and unable to say or do anything.

Her first word.

Her. First. Word.

And it was 'mommy', not dada. Not momma. Mommy.

"Adrian!" I yelled, rushing out of the room to find him. I ran around my apartment, looking like madman. Just as I rushed back up the stairs I turned the corner and collided with him.

"Jesus Stefani!" he grunted, getting up from the ground and pulling me up with one swift motion.

"Adrian, she just said her first word!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down, completely unable to contain my excitement.

"What?" he leaned forward, his face lighting up.

"She just called me 'mommy'!" I bounced up and down before grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the nursery.

We opened the door to find Adriana sitting up in her crib, giggling happily as she played with one of her toys. I rushed to pick her up before nuzzling her neck and holding her towards Adrian.

"Do you want to tell Daddy Veidt what you just said to me?" I said softly.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, leaning forward and hugging me.

Adrian grinned and rushed forward, giving her a peck on the cheek. We both laughed happily as she mumbled incoherent words in my arms before I looked up at Adrian, our face centimeters apart.

He looked down at my lips, our faces drawing closer together before I broke away sharply, my head swimming.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"No it's alright. You up for going out tonight?" I asked.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow in surprise before nodding and smiling handsomely.

"Thanks for coming last minute." I smiled as I opened the door for Dan to come in.

"Of course it's fine. I've actually been trying to get out of the house." he grinned warmly, waving it off. I closed the door behind him before leading him into the kitchen.

"Okay, well she started talking this morning and she's been...well quite a handful. Just put on the _Thriller_ CD. She loves it." I chuckled. Her obsession with Michael Jackson was beginning to become disturbing.

"We got a little moonwalker in here?" he chuckled as she ran into the room, already looking as though she was two. Adrian was coming out with me tonight to find her some new clothes.

"I give her about a day before she figures it out." I grinned, putting in one of my earrings before sighing. Adrian was leaning against the counter, pretending that Dan wasn't there and Dan was doing the same.

"Okay, food and numbers are where they always are and I'll be back in a few hours. Okay?"

"See you later." Dan smiled.

I stepped up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek before signaling Adrian that we were leaving. He brushed past Dan silently until we got outside to the limo.

"You know, Dan will probably be around for awhile so you should get used to him." I looked over at him as the car began to move.

"I don't have a problem with Daniel. It is the other way around I'd like to say."

"Well, you killed his best friend what do you expect?"

At the the color of his face drained and he turned to the window silently, breaking the conversation abruptly the way he did whenever Rorschach was brought up.

I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the leather seat. From the back of my mind I could faintly hear Jon's voice, that evening when we were in the park. Whispering in my ear. Telling me how much he loved me. I clung to the sounds, the memories. I hung on to every single thought of him, the bad part about that though was they were slowly disappearing. As though they were being pulled away from me. Adriana really was all that I had left.

"Okay, I think I'm spending too much time with you." I muttered as I looked down at the pule of clothes we had picked out for Adriana. With the exception of one outfit, every single thing was black or royal purple. Adrian was growing on me a little too much. Just as the thought went through my mind I looked down to discover that I was wearing a royal purple shirt, without having even thought about it. I was going to have to pay more attention to what I was doing.

He chuckled, pulling out his credit card.

"As you can imagine I would say the color looks great."

I rolled my eyes and smiled before something caught my eyes.

"Excuse me." I leaned forward, grabbing the store clerk's arm.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"That necklace back there. Can I see it?"

She followed my line of sight to a small silver necklace with a tiny pendant on the end. It exuded the appeal of Tiffany's, but with something more. The pendant was blue. Slightly darker than robin's egg. The shade I was so used to. The shade of not only Jon, but the beautiful eyes of my little girl.

"Oh, this is a pearl pendant with a tiny diamond in the center. The chain is sterling silver. Runs at seven grand. Now I'd normally be able to let you guys hold it but given the recent events with people scavenging, you can only buy it if you want to see it."

"Can I have a moment back here?"

She looked at me before glancing up at Adrian and making a final decision before nodding and turning, walking back to her counter.

I stood up on my toes, looking at it intently. I had to have it.

"Adrian, can you...?" as soon as I turned around, Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning in and kissing me,

I kissed him back hungrily, searching for the thing I had been thinking about for hours now. That little spark. That familiar surge of electricity.

"Woah." he muttered, his hands traveling from my waist to my ass quickly.

I searched. I searched and waited. And then...

I tiny shock went up my spine...


	12. A Kiss is Still a Kiss

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**A Kiss is Still a Kiss**

We both fell back into the bed, feeling like old times again. I closed my eyes, remembering all the times Adrian and I had spent together in bed.

We both grabbed each other, trying to get out of clothes as quickly as possible. We had both spent so much time apart in this sense that we were nothing short of starved.

I had no idea if Adrian had been with any other woman besides his blond bitch, and we both knew I certainly hadn't slept with anyone. This may have been the longest I had ever gone without sex.

I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. God I had missed it. That unique scent of....Adrian there was no other way to explain it.

Adrian pressed his lips to my neck, biting down on the skin softly. I closed my eyes. God it felt so good.

He sat up on his knees before quickly shedding out of his clothes, throwing them to the ground. I ran my eyes down his familiar yet foreign body. He must have been working out more now, because his six-pack abs were far more pronounced and his pecs were beyond sexy.

He stood up before dropping his boxers, exposing his erect manhood. I stared, feeling my heart race. Just the thought of having any guy inside of me right now sent a searing wave of arousal down below my waist, leaving me absolutely throbbing.

Adrian grabbed the bottom of my dress and lifting it up over my head. I silently prayed for Adriana to truly be asleep (unlikely) and not doing anything likely to cause the FBI to pay us a visit such as making the entire block's electricity flicker or such.

He ran his hands up over my torso, taking a short moment to squeeze my breasts which were slowly returning back to my original DD's, now that Adriana was off breastmilk. Not even a month later and she was technically two.

I sat up and let him unhook the clasp of my bra, feeling his bare skin rub against mine. I wanted nothing more than to roll over and ride him like a Kentucky Derby racehorse but as I felt his hands running all over me, a thought jumped into my mind. I couldn't go through with this. I wanted to. Oh God how I wanted to.

Jon wanted me to as well but....I just couldn't.

Adrian buried his face in my chest, kissing my sternum while toying with my breasts.

"Adrian," I whispered.

Not hearing me, he continued, sticking out his tongue and licking one of my nipples.

"Adrian..." I repeated a little louder, shuddering.

He ran a hand down my body, sliding it over my panties, rubbing me gently.

"ADRIAN!" I exclaimed before throwing him off with all my might.

"What?!" he narrowed his eyes, pupils the size of golfballs. As I looked at him I couldn't help but glance downward, watching the veins that strained against his hard cock.

"I...I'm sorry I can't do this yet." I looked away, not able to meet his eyes. I felt tears well up in mine as I caught a glimpse of the hurt and confusion in his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No I just...I'm not ready for this yet. I'm so sorry."

He sighed loudly before moving over and wrapping his arms around me, kissing me softly.

"It's okay." he muttered as he broke apart.

I looked up into his loving eyes before leaning forward and kissing him. So had he really changed? Or was this all for show? I knew that deep down the monster that had tried to kill me and my baby on separate occasions still lay there, dormant. At some point there was bound to be something that would set it off, release it back into the world.

I couldn't let that happen.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Nothing." I lied.

"So....do you want me to leave?"

"No." I found myself replying, wanting to trust him. If he was able to spend the night in my bed, naked, without trying anything...then I would know for a fact that I could trust him.

We both lay down, and I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Maybe I could give him a chance.

I opened my eyes, surprised to find Adrian gone. I sat up quickly, looking beside me. The sheets were pulled back where he had slept last night, and his pillow dented. He had been here most of the night then.

As I looked over at the clock I noticed it was around eleven in he morning. A little earlier than I liked to get up but what the hell. I got out of the bed, walking over to my closet before grabbing a robe and slipping it on.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed something I hadn't in awhile. Complete silence. Realizing what it was I ran back to Adriana's room to find her gone.

I knew that Adrian had probably taken her out, but my heart still fell into my stomach. As a mother my natural reaction was to worry, and considering the fact that he had once tried to kill both of us, I'd say I was a little more than worried.

I noticed a note on the fridge.

_Taken Adriana out._

_Thought you could use a break._

_Back around two._

_-Adrian_

I crumpled the paper up in my fist. As nice as the gesture was, he should have told me first. What if something happened to her? Would I ever be able to forgive him? Would I ever be able to forgive myself for letting her out of my sight that long.

I closed my eyes before making my way back up the stairs to my bathroom, hoping a bath would ease a little bit of my nerves and tension. Hopefully.


	13. Sex Part I

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons,and DC Comics.**

**Sex**

_December 1st, 1985_

"Hello?"

I looked up from Adriana as Adrian's voice carried through my home. After our...adventure (?) the other day, he had taken off for a few days, going down to Karnak and giving my some space. Now he was back, and my head was as clear as it would get for awhile.

Adriana sprinted past me, going to greet her (father?) at the door. She was going to have to know eventually that Adrian wasn't really her dad. As to when I would tell her was still a mystery.

I heard her squeal in delight and walked down the hallway to find Adrian, holding her above his head and smiling happily.

I leaned against the wall, watching them. As I thought about it for the first time, Adrian must have really loved her as his own. I guess in a way she was.

As soon as he stopped spinning her around he turned to me, his grey eyes catching mine.

"Hi." I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hi." he said breathlessly, taking me in. I really didn't know why. I was clad in a pair of sweatpants and a ratty Nena t-shirt, nothing spectacular enough to warrant him checking me out.

But he still did.

"Daddy come see what I drew." Adriana looked at him, putting her hands on his face.

"You drew something? Let's go see." he put her down before letting her grab his hand and pull her up the stairs to her bedroom.

I watched them go. One month old. With the development of a four year old. The thing that concerned me here was...what would happen in four years. Would she be older than me? Her short journey already finished.

I trekked up the stairs after them, stashing my worry. The only thing I was concerned about was Adrian being back. After having a few days to myself to think things over, I really wanted to give him a chance. I really did. Jon was right. I needed to move on. I couldn't wait around for his every visit.

As I crept around the corner to Adriana's room, she was pointing to a beautiful watercolor finger painting she had made of the three of us. It was no O'Keefe, but give it another two months and she'd be there.

"This is beautiful." he smiled, turning his head and catching sight of me at the door.

"I'm going to go spend some time with mommy for a little bit okay?" he asked.

She nodded before stretching out her arms. Adrian picked her up again, cascading her with loving kisses before putting her down and walking towards me.

"How was Karnak?" I asked, making my way down the hallway once again and to the staircase.

"Lonely." he shrugged.

"What about Esmerelda?"

"She's shall I say a little bit...upset about the incident back at my penthouse last month."

"Which one was that?"

"The staged assassination."

"Ah. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"No I had something on my way down here. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Great."

We were left there, in a pregnant silence before I spoke again.

"Well...I did some thinking about us..." I began.

"And...?" he coaxed me.

Instead of replying with words I moved forward before putting a hand on his shoulder and slowly leaning in and kissing him.

Hot blood pumped through my veins. Arousal crept through my body. God it felt so good to taste him. Feel his lips against mine. It felt so good to feel his arms around my body, sliding around my waist, silently exploring my clothed body.

I had missed the touch of a man for so long. I craved it, needed it. And I needed Adrian. I looked at him. Really looked at him for the first time since we had last broken up. His blonde hair had grown out, falling around his neck now. He hadn't cut it in so long, and he had let his sideburns grow in a little, giving him the look of an aristocratic Jim Morrison. As usual his suit was crisp and perfect, and I could feel his well-defined muscles underneath. While he had let his hair go, he seemed to have taken to working out because I felt his biceps bulge underneath his jacket.

"Do you want to..." he trailed off.

"Yes but...not now. Tonight." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded before planting a small line of restrained kisses on my jawline and pulling away.

"Tonight..." he repeated before giving my hand a small squeeze and retreating. I watched him go, hearing blood pound in my ears.

I was finally ready. Finally ready to move on with my life. Finally ready to begin another chapter.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I fluffed out my hair in the mirror, staring at myself. Nerves racked. Thoughts raced. Was I going through with this?

Yes.

Yes I was.

I was going to have sex with Adrian.

Not just have sex.

Make love.

I would let him make love to me, take me to heights I had never dreamed of going. Let him take me to a point just shy of where Jon could. I wanted him touching me. Tasting me. Everywhere.

I had waited so long. Fought emotions, battled feelings, but now I was giving in. Caving. And I didn't give a damn.

I grabbed a bottle of Chanel No. 5 from the counter, spritzing myself. I had managed to lose most of the weight now, and I looked pretty good if I said so myself. Although Adriana herself was growing rapidly, my body was still responding the way it naturally should. While I had lost all of the weight, (with a little help I wasn't that proud of, we'll get to that another time) by breasts were still (yeah, it's gross) full of milk. Still cup sizes larger, and like a cow if I didn't give myself a good milking everyday, I ended up leaking which was not pleasant at all.

I took a glance at my body, I knew I was keeping Adrian waiting but I wanted this to be perfect. I was wearing a lacy black and lavender lace lingerie. The matching bra and thong set looked pretty good, and the black sheer nightie over it added to the affect.

Sighing deeply, I gave myself a last look before walking to the door and opening it, entering the bedroom.

Adrian was laying across the bed, and sat up as he saw me coming. I looked into his eyes, turning dark with lust as I slowly sauntered over to the bed.

"Wow...you look..." he was at a loss for words, his eyes drinking me in.

I smiled in understanding, heat flooding my face. I was hot. I was aroused. Sexed-up. Adrian was coke, and I was coming down from an infinite crash. Seeing him now, I needed him more than anything. I was willing to give anything.

"Come here." he muttered softly, putting his hands on my waist. He grabbed the bottom of my nightgown, slowly inching it up.

He pressed his lips to my stomach, gradually working his way up until he stood. He buried his face in between my breasts, his warm skin rubbing up against mine.

"Adrian..." I said softly, digging my nails into his shoulder.

He stood, pulling the nightie over my head before tossing it behind him and pulling me down onto the bed.

"You sure?" Adrian asked, putting a hand on the clasp of my bra.

I nodded. He looked into my eyes for a moment, silently reading before flicking his wrist.

The straps loosened around my shoulders, and Adrian grabbed the lacy material before letting it fall to the ground. The thought of what my stretch marks must look like floated into my head, but I ignored it. I didn't give a fuck anymore. About anything.

He grabbed one of my tender breasts, squeezing it gently. I closed my eyes, succumbing to pleasure. It felt better than anything I had ever experienced before (with the exception of Jon, who didn't really count given his inhuman powers and all).

In an instant. A whirl of colors. A second went by, and Adrian was grabbing the waistband of my panties, pulling them down, taking his time, taking in every part of me. I was wet, almost dripping. I was throbbing with need, desire.

He crawled under the covers, smirking coyly before wrapping his arms around my legs and pressing his lips to my inner thighs.

"How does that feel?" Adrian growled, looking up at me.

I moaned in response, shuddering as his lips moved from my inner thigh, to somewhere a little more pleasureable.

Then, an explosion. Adrian's tongue inside of me, his fingers joining, probing my clit. I whined, throwing back my head.

I wanted the ride.


	14. Sex Part II

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. It is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics.**

**Sex Part II**

I ran my hands over his biceps, feeling the soft warm skin underneath. Absolutely nothing could have been better than what was taking place here, right now, my under Adrian, his warm body pressed against mine.

He unbuckled his belt, sliding it off before shedding his pants. I stared down at the pronounced bulge in his boxers hungrily. God how I wanted this. Needed it.

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked a final time.

"Shutup and just fuck me." I growled, hormones dominating romance for a moment.

He grabbed my leg, pushing it back towards my body before lingering in front of my opening.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" I whined. Fuck anticipation. Fuck the moment. I hadn't had sex in weeks now I needed this.

Adrian chuckled before taking a deep breath. Was he nervous? It appeared so. I almost wanted to comfort him, let him know he could take his time but...no I just wanted it good and hard.

He pushed into me slowly, as though experimenting. I gasped, feeling a little bit tighter from weeks of abstinance. It could have all been in my mind though I'd never know.

"You okay?" he asked, adjusting himself.

I nodded, running my hands down his back. He looked down at me, his beautiful grey eyes completely dominated by pupils before giving a good hard thrust. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and relishing the feel of having him inside of me. I needed this. I was throbbing wildly and I was pretty sure I was going to come within a few minutes but hey, we'd have more time.

He moved again, this time picking up a slow pace. As I open my eyes I noticed the look on his face. Pure lust and excitement.

"Adrian." I sighed, digging my nails into his back. He leaned down, kissing my neck, speeding his pace gradually. I counterthrusted, pushing my hips upward.

"Easy there." Adrian whispered as my pace became erratic.

"Harder." I breathed.

"Just take it slow." he murmered, knowing that I was likely to climax within the next few minutes.

"Please." I pleaded.

He gave me a look before moving faster, pounding into me. Just what I needed.

Strangled moans came from my throat. I clutched Adrian's body fiercly, It was the best sensation of my life, his hard warm cock moving inside of me.

I moaned his name, repeatedly. He ran his hand over my shaking breasts, circling my nipple with his thumb. I was embarressed and afraid when I tuned into the real world enough to hear how loudl I was. What if Adriana heard me? What if she came in? I was a mother now, why the hell hadn't I thought of these things?

'Adrian roared on top of me and I looked up at him, face bright red and sweat glistening from his forhead. He put his hands on my thighs, pushing my legs back further. I grabbed my ankles, holding them on either side of my head. I could feel the muscles strain. I had always been flexible, but having Adriana seemed to have put a little limit to that.

He hammered me, plowing as deep as he could and hitting the base of my cervix.

Then.

To say it was the best orgasm of my life, would be a complete understatement...but something else came. As I arched my back a shiver ran through me. I opened my eyes, and saw the smallest glint of blue disappear into the green veins of my wrist.

Adrian gave a hard push before twitching and spurting inside of me.

He collapsed beside me, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling.

I looked over at him and smiled. Thjs was what I really wanted.


	15. The Morning After

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. **

**The Morning After**

I awoke to find Adrian sleeping beside me, his muscualr chest rising and falling peacefully. I sat up and pushed a strand of his blonde hair out of his face, smiling as I looked upon his handsome features. He was beautiful.

I sat up, moving his arm off me and sliding out of the bed and quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake him.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me before throwing myself up against it, letting the torrents of guilt ravage my body, moving swiftly past the floodgates. Somewhere in the heat of passion I had forgotten all about the moral dilemma here. The fact that I was sleeping with a man. Pretending he was the father of my child. Pretending he was basically my husband.

My husband. I was married.

The ring on my finger reminded me of it. Not matter how far John pushed me towards Adrian, my heart still would always belong to him. I love him. Eternally. I always would.

I walked to the sink and ran cold water, splashing it on my face before grabbing a bathrobe and going to check on Adriana. I had only awoken once during the night to check on her. Adrian had woken me up several other times on his way to do it the other times. He took care of her as though she was his own daughter. It was a thing of true beauty.

I opened the door to her room. We were going to have to remodle extremely soon. The crib wasn't far too small for her. I almost decided to bring her up to bed with us, but she put up a fight, throwing me up against a wall with just a flick of her finger. That was another thing I had to teach her. That she couldn't do things like that to mommy. Or to anyone.

"Adriana, baby you awake?" I said quietly as I opened the door, walking in.

"Hi mommy." she said quietly.

I smiled before leaning down and picking her up, resting her against my shoulder.

"How are you today baby?" I asked, whispering in her ear.

"Hungry." she turned and looked at me through big blue eyes, sparkling and shining with what I interpreted and hoped to be adoration.

I smiled and kissed her forhead. She threw her arms around me neck, kissing me in return before resting her head on my shoulder and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

I carried her to the kitchen.

"You know what I was thinking, maybe you, me, and Daddy Veidt can go out shopping and get you some new things today. You are growing like Jack's beanstalk."

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I flicked on the lightswitch and made a move to set her down. She whined, clinging onto my robe. I smiled before wrapping my arms around her tightly and rubbing my nose against hers. She was getting heavy now, but it was all for the sake of a mother's love.

"I saw daddy yesterday." she spoke into my ear, her voice as soft as an angels. I stroked her brown hair, looking at her pretty face. She was going to be the most gorgeous girl in a few years. She already was.

"Is that so? When?" I tried not to let me hurt show, although I knew she could tell. She had a gift with emotions as well.

"When you and Daddy Veidt were sleeping. He gave me this."

She gave me a toothy smile and fingered a small necklace around her swan-like neck, a small electric blue rose hanging on the bottom of a silver chain.

"It's very pretty. Just like you."

She looked into my eyes,interpreting my sadness in a way that no other child could.

"He said not to miss him. He said he still loves you, and that if you love him you should move on."

I closed my eyes. Now, in what normal family would you have this conversation with a three week/four year old? In what normal familly would said child understand everything that was going on?

In my family.

I sighed, kissing her on the cheek again before opening the fridge.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes." she smiled.

"Pankcakes? Well, pancakes it is. Any kind in particular?"

"Blueberry."

"Okay pumpkin."

I set her down on the kitchen table and walked to one of the cupboard, pulling out pancake batter. I barely even heard Adrian walk into the room until Adriana giggled happily.

I turned around to find Adrian, picking her up and spinning her around happily, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. He caught me staring and showered her with kisses before setting her down and walking over to me.

"Morning." he smirked.

"Hi." I blushed, feeling as though it was the first time we had met back in that elevator again.

"Making breakfast?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Adriana wants blueberry pancakes."

"That sounds pretty good."

"Yeah. After we eat I want to head out and get started on some of this shopping. You want to come?"

"Sure. How about-" he stopped short and turned around. "Adriana honey, how about you run upstairs and take your bath and get dressed."

She looked back and forth between the two of us before hopping off the table and leaving the room, running up the stairs. As soon as she was gone Adrian rushed forward and wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing me intensely. His lips. The pressure. His tongue in my mouth. His hands, roaming. It felt so good.

"I've just wanted to tell you how amazing last night was." he grinned.

I smiled, looking down at my feet before turning around and pouring the mix into a plastic bowl.

"Um...is everything okay? With...last night?"

I looked at him over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know...are you alright?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. Lying would really get my nowhere in the situation. I might as well just tell him.

"Well, I can't just get over Jon that quickly but I really think we should try and make this work. I want to be with you."

The next thing I knew his lips were on the back of my neck. His hands, squeezing my breasts. The whisk was on the floor.

"What about Adriana?" I breathed. She could be back at any moment. Beside, no matter how supernatural she was, there was no way in hell I would let her be in the bathtub by herself for more than ten minutes without being checked on.

"She'll be fine." Adrian whispered in my ear, biting down on my lobe softly.

"I-I have to check on her." I stuttered, not feelign as though I could breath. No, I felt like I was in heaven.

"We'll make it a quickie then." he chuckled before placing his hand inside of my robe, parting the open flaps and sliding his hand in between my thighs.

I gasped as he found me, rubbing his hand over my mound gently, leaving me throbbing and wet, anxious to have him inside of me. That feeling of him moving, thrusting in and out.

He pulled the robe up above my waist, bending me over the counter and putting his hands on me.

I waited. I was shaking. I was throbbing. I was in need. I needed him. Wanted him. Lusted for him. I needed Adrian inside of me more than anything in the world right now. One of his fingers ran over my nipples, fingering the raised skin.

I threw back my head, moaning loudly, arching my back. I didn't give a fuck about anything else right now. Last night was my first time having sex in what seemed like an eternity, and with Adrian...it was as though I was thirsty. Parched. And Adrian was that drink of water, running down my throat (literally in some ways) and quenching my thirst.

I felt him move around behind me before digging his nails into my thigh and pushing all of himself inside of me with one swift movement.

I gasped, my muscles flexing in pleasure.

He put a hand on my waist, thrusting hard and fast, just like I needed it. I was wet. I was soaking. And Adrian was so warm and hard, moving in between my dripping walls. The pleasure seemed to reach every single part of my body. Every inch of me.

"That feel good?" he growled, his lips next to my ear.

"Yes." I whimpered, feeling his hands on my ass, rubbing it. He raised his hand before slapping it, leaving a nice sting behind, the pain that seeped through my body and made me feel as though I was in heaven.

"Christ." I growled, rubbing the spot, which burned delightfully. Adrian chuckled behind me, thrusting all the while inside of me.

This was a great way to start off my morning. This was a great way to start off our new relationship.


	16. Mr President

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. **

**Mr. President**

_December 1st. 1985_

"I still can't believe I agreed to go with you to this." I growled as Adrian helped me into the limo. We were on our way to a meeting Adrian was having with President Nixon to discuss plans to begin pulling together New York. Reconstructing Times Square. Erecting a memorial statue. Finding a way to identify the thousands of lives lost.

That whole scene.

Naturally I still hated our so called president more than anything. Not just hated, dispised him. The fact that I was going to sit down, eat, and make civil conversation with him was almost laughable.

Almost.

"Honestly Stefani he's not _that_ bad-" Adrian began but I cut him off with a silencing glare.

Adriana waved at us from the front stoop and I rolled down the window before opening the door and running up the stairs to give her a last hug.

"Stefani, we are going to be late!" Adrian exclaimed from inside.

I rolled my eyes before squeezing Adriana tightly and stroking her hair. Her growth spurt and stopped in the past few days. Well, at least her physical one did., Mentally she was seven and I feared that there would come a point where she was mentally older than Adrian and I.

Her blue eyes shimmered marvelously and I kissed her on the forehead. At the door stood JoAnna, our new nanny slash housekeeper.

It was something I always said I would never do. Have my child raised by a nanny. Miss her growing up, but being with Adrian meant there were a lot of things that we couldn't bring her to, and it was just going to be something I had to deal with. I loved my little girl more than anything, and as we pulled away from my house my chest hurt and I felt as though I was in physical pain at the absence of my daughter. I needed her close to me.

"You alright?" Adrian asked, grabbing my hand.

I nodded, squeezing his tightly.

Contrary to Adriana, Adrian and I had grown much in the past few days. Our relationship had soared far past its previous state before the nasty breakups.

But, of course it would never be what I had with Jon, but moving on is what he wanted, so it was what he was getting.

"You look wonderful tonight, by the way." he smiled at me.

"Thankyou, so do you." I blushed scarlet. His blonde hair was slicked back and he had grown a mustache which suited him perfectly. Actually I was beginning to realize that everything looked good on Adrian. It made me kind of envious actually.

"So, I was thinking. Maybe after this the three of us could get out of the city for awhile." Adrian suddenly spoke up.

"Like where?"

"Well, Karnak is always a suggestion but where would you like to go. Cairo is nice this time of year. I know you mentioned that you wanted to go to Paris or Athens."

"...What? Adrian, wait. H-how can you even considering going on a vacation at a time like this? You have a job to do! And I'm not sure Adriana should be traveling yet. I mean, how do I know she wouldn't bring down the whole plane yet?"

"We can figure something out. Please, just think about it."

I sighed. He was obviously out of his extremely handsome and blonde mind. A vacation? After half the city had been disintigrated? And when I had a month-old daughter who had the body and mental age of a seven year old.

"So...if you get uncomfortable at all just tell me. I'll try and get us out of there as soon as possible."

"Whatever." I sighed, looking out of the window.

Adrian grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to my wrist slowly and gently. I smiled, my tense body melting into his arms.

"You know what would be great?" I looked over at Adrian, a sudden idea blossoming in my head.

"What?" he asked.

"If Veidt International became the first to release a phone that could be taken anywhere."

He tilted his head.

"Well, the idea of cellular phones have been talked about but I don't think we are yet at the point to try such a thing yet. We'll see where we are in about a month or two. That sound good?"

I nodded before kissing him and sitting back in my seat. This was bound to be an interesting night.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"Now will you look at the pair on that one? Any bigger and she'd topple over right? Names Janice, and she is quite the acrobat from what I've heard. I ugh, could introduce you if you'd like."

I cleared my throat loudly, and Nixon jumped away from Adrian. The idiot was speaking loud enough for me to hear, and was being as obvious as a hooker in church.

Adrian squeezed my hand and I glared at him before stabbing at a piece of sushi with my fork.

"So, Stacy...how long are you in this for?"

I looked around to see who he was talking to, before realizing I was the only woman in the room.

"Excuse me?"

"How long are you in this for?"

"Well, first off my name is Stefani. And I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

He chuckled and patted Adrian on the shoulder.

"I see you've got her trained well." even Adrian looked confused.

"How many kids are you popping out before you move on?"

I stared at him, hatred welling up inside of me. We had only been here for half an hour and already the bastard was nothing short of insufferable. He degraded woman. Made tasteless and stupid jokes. Had absolutely no concern for the family of the thousands dead. And I had already counted three Holocaust jokes. I was still in no mood, my sushi was warm, and that was the point where I lost it.

I stood up quickly, my chair falling down.

"You know, you are some piece of work. I can't even believe the fact that a worthless piece of shit like you became president. I was willing to forgive all the hooker allegations, but I'm done. Fuck you." I threw down my napkin before storming out of the dining room.

Everyone stared as I left, and I saw Adrian stand out of the corner of my eye before I let the doors slam behind me.

I somehow made my way downstairs and outside. The street was empty, with the exception of a man sitting outside of the doors, smoking.

"Can I bum one of those?" I asked. I hadn't had a cigarette since I found out I was pregnant with Adriana. I had never been anything more than a social smoker, but I could really use a cigarette now.

He nodded, pulling a pack of Marlboro's from his pocket and handing me one. I leaned in so that he could light I before sucking in the nicotene eagerly, feeling it soothe my frazzeled temper already.

"Thanks." I smiled, blowing out a plume of smoke. He nodded, staring at me. The cold late-fall air whipped around me, striking my skin. I had left my coat inside, and was wearing nothing than a short black dress, sparkly as the tiara my mother had bought me when I was seven. The short number clung to my body, which was fantastic if I said so myself. The baby weight was gone, with the exception of my breasts which were still (yes it's gross) full of milk.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked, shivering.

He scooted over, patting a spot next to him. I quickly sat beside him, scooting in and feeding off his warmth.

"Here. Take my coat." he slid out of his, draping it around my shoulder before I could even protest. Well, it was to cold to protest.

I looked at him. He was handsome. British accent. Blonde hair. Limo driver uniform. Blue eyes. He was Alfie.

"So, were you invited to this little shindig?" he asked, nodding towards the building.

"Um...kind of I guess. My...husband had a meeting with him, and of course I was expected to come."

"Husband? Damn. All the beautiful are always taken."

I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry. You have a girl?"

"No, no. I like to stay single. The whole bachelor scene fits me you know. So, this husband of yours. What's he do?"

"Oh...well...he kind of rules the world. Adrian Veidt."

"Veidt. You're married to Adrian Veidt? Jesus!" he exclaimed in disbelief, his gorgeous eyes wide. I smiled and looked away. Should I have mentioned the fact that we weren't really married? Hm, maybe not.

"Wow. I always thought he was gay. How did you two meet?"

"I worked for him. I'm a chemical engineer."

He whisteled.

"Double threat. Gorgeous and smart."

"What about you?" I crossed my legs.

"Well...came from across the sea two years ago. I like to consider myself as a mysterious and handsome nomad."

"Ah. So what made you-"

"Stefani!"

We both turned to find Adrian rushing out of the building, my coat and purse and hand.

"Oh, Adrian!.. Hi! I didn't expect you to-...Adrian this is..." I trailed off.

"Elliot. Elliot Davidson."

"Elliot. Elliot, this is my husband who I was telling you about."

Adrian looked back and forth between the both of us before Elliot broke the silence, stepping forward.

"Such an honor to meet you Mr. Veidt. My parents are huge-"

"Nice to meet you too please excuse us we have to go."

Before he could finish his sentence Adrian shoved me into the limo and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing. You just insulted the president."

"What the hell Adrian! What the fuck did you expect! Did you hear half the shit he said?"

"Yes, and I may not like him either but I know how to hold my tongue."

I stared at him. All the things that fucker had said, and Adrian had never even defended me. Not once.

"Uh huh. So it doesn't bother you in the least when I was hinted to be a prostitute. Then your baby carrier?"

"He shouldn't be any of your concern. All you should worry about it how your prevent yourself in front of him."

"...Okay, well I guess 'm not any of your concern then."

And with that I threw open the door and slammed it behind me, stepping into the street and hailing a cab. I ignored Adrian's screams and linked eyes with Elliot for one moment before stepping into a musty dry yellow car and closing the door behind me.

"Where to Ms.?" the driver asked.

"Just...drive around somewhere." I sighed before resting my head on the window.

Things could only go well for so long.


	17. Same Old, Same Old

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. For any of you _Phantom of the Opera_ fans, I just got the soundtrack to the _Phantom_ sequel, _Love Never Dies_. ALW composed everything on it too. The voices aren't as good as Sarah Brightman's (who ever will be?) and the plot pretty much sucks, but the music is absolutely fantastic. It comes to America next year, and it opened in London already I think. Check it out! **

**Same old, same old**

I slammed the door behind me as I walked into the house. I was glad to see I got home before Adrian.

"Adriana?" I called.

I heard her small feet patter against the hardwood floors as she made her way through each of the rooms. I waited by her at the entrance to the kitchen before she surprised me when the entire wall turned into a clear, gelatin-like consistency, and she stepped through.

"Hi sweetie." I smiled, extending my arms.

She came flying into them as the wall resumed its original farm. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and I kissed her.

"Hi my beautiful girl." I whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong mommy?" she asked, putting her hands on my face and sitting up.

"Just a little problem with Daddy Veidt. Let's go upstairs so mommy can get changed."

I carried her up the stairs, suddenly fearful. How had I forgotten about everything Adrian had done in rage? He had tried to kill both me and Adriana! I was walking on eggshells here. Was it really a wise decision for me to have him around Adriana?

I set her down on the bed before walking to the closet to find something to wear. I pulled out a pair of stretch pants and a Nena t-shirt.

As I slid it on I comtemplated apologizing to Adrian. I had lost my temper. It happened to the best of us, but did he really expect me to sit there the entire time and listen to Tricky Dick insult me? Yes I had made mistakes in my love life. Yes I had a hot and heavy love triangle with two men. But did that make me a prostitute?

No.

(But that was just my opinion.)

As soon as I finished getting dressed I heard the door slam downstairs, and stiffened, the blood draining from my face. I looked down at Adriana, her beautiful and innocent face. Her brown hair and pale skin. Those electric-blue eyes. The hell if I would let him hurt my daughter.

"Adriana, baby, I need you to do something for mommy." I leaned down on one knee.

She looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"I want you to go to your room, close the door, and don't come out until I tell you to okay?"

"Am I in trouble?" her eyes began to water.

"No baby no, I just need you to go into your room while Daddy Veidt and I talk about grown up stuff. Okay?"

She sighed and climbed off the bed. I heard Adrian scream my name downstairs.

"Hurry!" I patted her back, and watched as she ran from the room. I took a deep breath before straightening my shirt and leaving the room.

I started down the stairs, stopping at the first landing.

"I'm here." I sighed.

Adrian turned sharply, his face bright red and colored with pure anger.

He ripped off his coat before making his way up the stairs in a cloud of fury.

I walked back up to the bedroom. The least he could do was have the decency to argue with me in private.

As soon as he entered the bedroom I closed the door behind him and he all but exploded.

He grabbed my arm before violently pushing me back. I fell onto the bed. If it had not been there I would have probably had a concussion.

"So what, you think you can just embarrass me in front of the president and get away with it?"

"And you expect me to just sit there and let him insult me? What were you still tyring to get revenge? Sitting there and letting him call me a hooker?"

"He was drunk." Adrian growled.

"So that's an excuse to degrade women? I don't even fucking understand you Adrian! You have more power than any of them!"

"He is the president of the United States! You would do well to learn to hold your tongue!"

"Or what?" I stood up, getting right in his hostile face.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." he growled.

"Oh no, I think I do. See if I can recall correctly, you tried to kill me twice. Tried to overpower a helpless woman. And then you tried to kill my unborn child. The girl you so carelessly call your daughter."

It was that that got him. He paled, looking away. A sharp intake of breath. Fists clenched. Had he forgotten that?

"What? You forgot about that? You forgot about how you tried to kill an innocent young girl? Did it make you feel big?"

I was pressing my luck, but I didn't give a shit. He had started this, and now he was suffering the consequences.

The in one swift moment, Adrian grabbed me, throwing me across the room.

I fell against my dresser, hitting me head on the open drawer and gasping as I felt the warmth rush to the spot and ooze, the blood leaving the wound.

I was dizzy. My hand was shaking.

"What the hell..." I whispered, pressing my hand to the wound and seeing the blood run down my hand.

Adrian stared down at me, at a complete loss for words. But then something happened that left him at a loss for anything.

"Why did you hurt my mommy?"

We both turned to find Adriana standing in the doorway, her hand on the doorknob.

Adrian blanched, standing there for a moment before pushing past her and leaving me alone, bleeding on the floor.

Adriana rushed over, throwing her arms around me. I squeezed her through my haze of semi-consciousness. That was the end. I couldn't do this anymore.


	18. How Could I Have Been So Blind?

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons,and DC Comics. **

**How Could I Have Been So Blind?**

"Adriana, go downstairs and get help baby." I breathed, trying with all of my might not to pass out. I was losing the battle miserably though.

She climbed onto my lap, putting her small hands on my head.

"Honey, please just get help mommy is about to pass out." I tried to slap her hands away but she ignored me, massaging my scalp.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Well, started to, before I felt a strange sensation throughout my head. It was like a shower of warm beads had been sprinkled over my head, traveling over my scalp and weaving around my head.

My energy slowly came back, and I breathed heavily, watching Adriana. Her small face was contorted in concentration.

How had I forgotten that she had supernatural abilities? And how had she learned to do these things more importantly?

"Does it feel better?" she asked.

I nodded, grabbing her and pulling her into my arms, holding her tightly.

"Baby, where did you learn how to do that?" I asked, kissing her forehead over and over again.

"Daddy." she smiled, looking up at me.

The words repeated themselves over and over again in my head. Had she just said what I really thought she had.

"Daddy."

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

I had tucked Adriana in and was making my way to the kitchen for a drink when I heard the front door open.

I was still in shock from what Adriana had said. Still unable to process her words. Well, word to be exactly. She knew perfectly well who her real dad was. I had told her every day since she was born.

"Hello?"

I forgot everything I was thinking as I heard his voice downstairs. The voice that had become that of the devil.

I had been willing to forgive his little outburts before. The insults. The attempted murders. But that was the last straw. He had tried to hurt me in front of my daughter. Fuck if I would let anything happen around her.

I stormed down the stairs, shaking with fury. Adrian was standing but the front door. He looked up at me, opening his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

"Get your shit, and get the hell out of my house." I growled, crossing my arms as I stepped in front of him.

He stood there for a moment, blinking in surprise before shaking his head.

"Look, I'm sorry. I lost control. I overreacted-"

"You _overreacted_? You almost cracked my damn skull open! And you did it in front of my child. I don't care who you are. Who you know. I don't care that you killed half of Manhattan. Get the fuck OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I had nothing short of exploded. As I stood in front of him I was ready to jump and claw his fucking eyes out. If Adriana wasn't sleeping upstairs I would have.

"...You're not thinking clearly. I'll go back to the penthouse and give you a few days to think about it alright?"

I grabbed a vase before whipping it at him. It missed his head by centimeters and he looked at me in shock before walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

I looked down at the shattered fragments on the ground. Damn. I lost too many vases that way. I was going to have to just start buying a really cheap stock of them that could be used for throwing.

I stepped over the broken pieces before going to the closet to find a broom. It was when I returned, muttering insults to Adrian under my breath that I shreiked, jumping up a mile and dropping the broom.

The pieces were reassemling themselves. I looked around, thinking I would find Adriana someplace near but I found no one.

I stood there, looking around wildly before I heard it.

I was ready for anything but that voice.

"Stefani."

I turned around. Creeping behind me (he hac a knack for doing that) was Jon. Towering over me, his white eyes glowing ominously. His blue skin all but blinding me.

"Jon..." I breathed, unable to say anything else.

I reached out a hand, touching his chest. His muscular chest. All the memories sent me reeling. They seemed to attack me all at once.

The moaning. Him whispering in my ear. His touch. The way he looked at me. Everything. Everything that I had been missing. Everything that I needed. Everything that I dreamed about, wanted.

Everything that was Jon.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, not even sure what to say. I was frozen. He tended to do that to me.

"Well Adriana has just told you. I have been helping her learn to master her abilities and use them with control."

"...And I'm just finding this out now why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There was no reason to tell you, althought I now see that you are not doing as well as I had hoped."

"What do you mean?"

"You just kicked Adrian out."

Damn, did he know everything.

"I had to. He almost killed me. Again. I really can't continue having him around Adriana with that temper."

"I can tell you are more worried about him hurting her, and I can assure you that will never happen." Jon gave me that incredibly handsome smile.

"Well, then I still have to worry about myself."

"I would never let that happen."

I stood in shock. Had he really just said that?

"You seem to think that I stopped loving you at some point. I never have, and never will."

It was in that instant that I found myself acting entirely on impulse. I moved forward. No not moved, lunged.

I lunged forward, throwing my arms around Jon, pressing my lips to his.

He remained impassive, his body stiff against mine, but I didn't care. I just needed to feel his lips against mine.

I pulled away, putting my hands on his chest.

"I can't." he said softly, grabbing my wrists and putting my hands back down by my sides.

"Jon...please..." I tried to grab his hands but he pushed them away.

"I have to go now." he said before vanishing quickly in front of my eyes, the faint ring echoing through the room.

And leaving me more alone than I had ever felt.


	19. Heart or Mind?

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen. Writing this from my hotel in NYC. I love summer break. I just want to say, to those of you that are mothers, I know I don't have the emotional connection between a mother and her child completely perfect here, and I won't until I have a child (which is quite a long way doen the road) but please just bear with me. Thanks. **

**Heart or Mind?**

_December 12th, 1985_

I got out of my bed as I heard someone knock on my bedroom door.

It had been days since Adrian left. He had called back multiple times, but I ignored his phone calls. He still had yet to come pick up his shit. He seemed to think that I was going to get over this. Hell no. He needed to be gone forever.

I opened the door to find Adriana, standing outside with her blanket and teddy bear. I had finally taught her that she couldn't just walk through walls and doors like that. She had to at least knock first. And when we had company she needed to be invited in first.

"Hey baby you okay?" I asked.

She held out her arms, motioning for me to pick her up. I smiled before leaning down and sweeping her into my arms, attacking her with kisses.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes you can." I kissed her forehead before walking back to my bed and setting her down on the other side, grabbing the extra pillows I had been using on various other parts of my body.

I had packed some of Adrian's other stuff and placed it on my side of the bed, but of course there were some things I still couldn't get off my mind...

Like Jon.

Jesus, why the hell did he do that? Why the fuck did he always think it was okay to just walk right back into my life like this, knowing perfectly well what it meant to me. Knowing that I still loved him, and would always continue to do so. Knowing that every single time I started to get over him, seeing him only propelled me backwards.

Damn.

Jon.

I felt Adriana's arms around me, and I looked down at her. Down into her beautiful electric blue eyes. Sometimes I still wondered. How did Jon manage to make soemthing so beautiful, with plain old me? Her brown hair had grown tremendously. She would be due for a cut soon.

I pushed it out of her face.

"Hi pretty girl." I smiled.

It didn't matter. Adrian was gone. Jon was gone. But I still had her. At least until she started hating me as a teenager. Whch would sadly probably be within the next few months with the rate she was growing.

I had also realized the fact that I was soon going to be needing to start job hunting again. With the recent crisis the state of New York had been focusing on mainly relocating people who had lost their homes, and trying to indentify and dig up the dead and injured. The bodies that hadn't been completely obliviated where still being pulled from the rubble, and some people were (barely) still alive. That being said, I hadn't had to worry about paying for utilities and Adrian had been picking up the food.

But we all knew that wouldn't last forevever. Probably not even the rest of the month.

I knew I wouldn't have any trouble finding another job, having worked for Adrian. That pretty much was guarenteed a golden ticket.

But what to do with Adriana? She was capable of staying home by herself (without destorying our home I hoped), but no matter how old she was mentally, there was no way in hell I would leave her home. Bringing her around chemicals and shit wouldn't really suffice either.

If I asked my parents, I would end up having to tell them the entire sotry, andt hat would not end well.

Nobody I knew would be able to deal with her. So that only left one option...

Jon.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_December 13th, 1985_

"Mommy look!"

I looked as Adriana tugged me down the street.

One thing I would always continue to do not matter what the situation was, I would never fail to buy Christmas gifts. Even those that I dispeised. Esmerelda herself would be getting something from me.

Little update on her, ever since the shooting at Adrian's penthouse, Esmerelda had gotten a little kinder. I guessed it was the fact that she was simply grateful for her life. Being a bitch was soemthing she seemed to have gotten over.

"I see sweetheart." I simled weakly.

In an attempt to mask some of the damage, the city had construced a series of Christmas trees aroud the massive crater in the center of downtown Manhattan. Along with those wer numerous candles, lit to honor the perished, but no matter how much they spruced it up, it was still a giant grave.

"Hold on Adriana." I stopped, leaning again the stairs to someone's apartment and pulling up my shoes. For some strange reason I had elected to wear black pumps. Not a wise decision. We had walked miles, and my feet were aching.

Apparently a majority of all the cabs in the city were at the same place at the same time, around Times Square. Which meant that a majority of them were gone.

Leaving people like me, being dragged down the street in stiletto heels by a young child for miels. Not pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

"Need a ride?"

I turned around quickly, preparing to tell off some perv when I saw a limo pull up behind us. I bent over and looked through the window to see only Elliot.

"Hey." I smiled, walking towards the curb, shivering against the wind. Wind chill factor: -11. That's New York during the winter. It's a bitch.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Want a lift?"

I looked around. The clouds overhead were looming ominously. It was going to start snowing at any minute. A ride sounded like a pretty good deal. Beisdes, from my conversation with Elliot the other night, I was sure he wouldn't drive us over to the meatpackign district then murder us and toss our bodies into the Hudson.

"Uh...sure." I smiled before oepning the door to the seat behind him and pushing Adriana inside. She looked around in confusion and I got in behind her, closing the door.

"God that's better." I sighed, leaning back into the ehateed seats. It was nice and toasty inside here.

"So who's this?" Elliot asked,leaning back.

"This is my daughter, Adriana." I smiled, pulling off her hat now that we were indoors. Poor thing. I had her bundled up in tons of clothes so she wouldn't get sick. She looked like the Michelin Man.

"So this is her? Such a pretty girl." he smiled,

"Honey say hi." I whispered.

"Hi." she said softly, looking at him with caution.

"So...aren't you supposed to be driving around rich people in this?" I asked.

"I dropped my guy off about a half hour ago. I was on my way home, and guess who I ran into?"

I smiled.

"So what were you guys up to?"

"Just getting a little Christmas shopping done." I held up my bags.

"Ah. Well, nice to see someone in this town is still celebrating Christmas. Where to?"

"I was hoping to stop somewhere for a bite to eat for Adriana."

"I know the perfect place." he flashed his white teeth in the mirror.

Huh, so while one door closed, another certainly opened.


	20. The End

**A/N: I DO NOT own Watchmen, it is property of Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, and DC Comics. To any of you Lady Gaga fans out there, I saw her last night. LIVE. In Cleveland. If see comes near you, I just have to say this: GO. It was incredible. The costumes. The stage effects. The overwhelming abundance of gay men. GO. SEE. HER. If you look around for Monster Ball tickets I know there are still some out there. Go. This is the end. I just feel there is nothing left here. For anyone interested, I am soon starting a _True Blood_ fanfic about Godric. Being turned in 8 A.D. And his relationship with his maker up until moving to Dallas. Thank you all for being with me through these two stories. I've enjoyed you so much. Much love. -61.**

**Starting Fresh**

_December 25th, 1986_

"You know, I'm starting to think she likes you more than she likes me."

Elliot chuckled lightly as we sat on the couch, Adriana running around the living room in excitement as she opened her gifts.

Jon had stopped in a few days ago, only to tell me that Adriana's growth would be slowing now. A relief to me really, because I was having to explain so many things to the neighbors now. Like the fact that she looked like she was 12, and they swore I just had her a year ago.

"Not posbble. You spoil her absolutely rotten." Elliot grinned before leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

So how did we end up here, I bet your wondering...

Well, it's not a very long tale really. At least not one long enough for a flashback.

That night, Elliot had taken Adriana and I out to dinner. There was something about him...I don't know, I felt an overwhelming sense of trust. And the fact that he and Adriana got along perfectly didn't hurt.

Adrian crawled back in and out, the violent fallouts continued, until something happened I didn't expect.

One night, Elliot walked right into my house. Tore Adrian off me, and told him right off the bat. If he ever laid a hand on me again, Elliot would go right to the press with information about the Mahattan attack.

Of couse Adrian underestimated him at first, but Elliot proved he was not kidding by leaking a small bit to the press. Within days everyone was wondering if Jon really was the culprit.

I kicked Adrian out in May, which is just when Elliot and I really started going out on dates. He picked me up right off the ground. Treated me like a queen. Showed me love I never thought I would see again after Jon left. He was perfect, in every way.

Of course I eventually had to tell my parents about why I had a one year old daughter with a 12 year old's body and a 40 year old's mind. They didn't believe it at first, but after taking one look at Adriana...everything made sense.

As for Elliot and I? Well, it was nice to be able to actually have my old friends and family at the wedding this time. I didn't really like to think about the fact that I was technically divorced once but...hey, I was in love.

Here we are now. One daughter. Room full of friends. Twins on the way, Elliot beside me.

Cliché much? Cheesy?

Yes, but it all honestly, I coudlnt' be happier.

And now, our tale is done.

Goodbye all. Adieu. Adios. Perhaps your story can turn out like mine.

Well, without all the drama hopefully.


End file.
